


Baby, Te vagy a hab a tortán (szünetel)

by KristenHollow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baker Harry, Cheating, F/M, Flirting, Humor, Hungarian, Jealous Harry, Louis is engaged to someone else, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining, Slow Burn, Teacher Louis, magyar
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristenHollow/pseuds/KristenHollow
Summary: Harry megnyerte a British Bake Offot három évvel ezelőtt. Most egy menő cukrászdája van a Pink Fluffy Cake, ahol hírességek, különböző rendezvények kérik fel, hogy készítse el tortáikat. Egy nap egy meleg pár jelentkezik be, Louis Tomlinson és Duncan White, akik az esküvőjükre készülnek. A tortakóstolásra egyedül Louis érkezik meg, és onnantól kezdődnek a bonyodalmak. Harry számára instant vonzalom, Louis részéről lassan felépülő, folyamatos tépődés a párja és Harry között.Vajon Louis felül tud kerekedni régi romlandó kapcsolata fölött és áttudja adni magát egy meglepő, új és izgalmas kalandnak?





	1. Bevezető

**Author's Note:**

> Sziasztok!
> 
> Első fanfic-em, régebben játszottam szerepjátékokkal, de azért ez teljesen más. Cukrász vagyok, és ugye azt szokták mondani, először olyanról írj, amit ismersz. Hát reméljük ez kifizetődik ebben. 
> 
> Köszönöm szépen, ha adtok egy esélyt az elolvasásának, ha tetszik, kérlek hagyjatok Kudos-t!

* 3 évvel korábban *

 

Harry Styles idegesen és izgatottan állt ellenfelei mellett. A sátorban, ami alatt álltak, meleg volt a még mindig 180 fokon izzó sütőktől. Feszülten leporolta kezeit, ujjai a cukrászkabát nyakához értek, érezte, ahogy az izzadság a homlokáról, a torkán keresztül lecsorog az ujjbegyeihez.  
Mindig feszült volt, amikor a zsűrik előtt állt, de ez most más volt. Hiszen a British Bake Off döntőjében állt, gyakorlatilag egy karnyújtásra a nyereményektől.  
Először, amikor megtudta, hogy Niall Horan, a legjobb barátja, miben mesterkedett, nem tudta, hogyan is érezzen.  
_# Niall túl hangos volt egy vasárnap késő reggelhez képest. Harry a kanapén ült, egy forró bögrével a kezében és csukott szemmel a még mindig gőzölgő, zacskós levest fújta. A feje szétszakadt az előző esti iszogatástól, tudta, ha kinyitja szemeit, a nappali forogni fog körülötte._  
_\- Harry! - ordította Niall, hangján hallani lehetett türelmetlenségét. - Harry! - kiálltott még egyszer. Komolyan, a lakás, amiben éltek, nem volt hatalmas. Két szobás, egy nappali-konyha és egy fürdő. Niallnek csak hét métert kellene megtennie, és látná, hogy hol van Harry._  
_\- Niall, kérlek... - nyögte Harry és lassan kinyitotta szemeit. A fény, amiben a nappali fürdőzött, zavarta. Kettőt pislogott és befogadta az apró szobának tárgyait. Egyszerű dohányzóasztal előtte, picivel amögött, egy plazma tévé. Egy kisebb szekrény a jobb oldalon, és egy szobanövény a baloldalon, amit Harry látott meg haza fele, az egyetemről. Tudta, hogy ez kell a lakásukba, csak hogy otthonosabb legyen. Először Niall vonakodott, hiszen két srác és egy növény nem túl jó kombó, de Harry ragaszkodott hozzá. - Halkabban. - sugtotta elgyötörten. A gyógyszer még mindig nem hatott, remélhetőleg a húsleves segíteni fog elgyötört testén._  
_\- Harry! - szólt újra Niall, arcán hatalmas vigyor látszott, szemeiben izgatott fény gyúlt. Harry ismerte ezt a nézést, és nem tetszett neki. - Azt se tudom hol kezdjem, ez egyszerűen nagyszerű! - hanglejtése feltüzelt volt, testét Harry mellé dobta, aki a hirtelen mozdulattól kiöntötte levese egy részét._  
_\- Ni... - kiáltott fel Harry. Ehhez még korán volt. Mérgesen letette a már csak félig teli bögrét és Niallre bámult. - Kivele, de kérlek, halkabban és... vegyél egy picit vissza magadból. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy az ír gének nem ismerik az alkoholt, és annak következményeit, de kérlek, ne vágj fel ezzel ennyire. Még csak fél tizenkettő van. - motyogta Harry, lehunyt szemekkel, két ujjal két oldalról a homlokát masszírozta. Ha éber lenne és nem szevedne ennyire az alkohol utóhatásaitól, most épp a konyhába tartana, ahonnan hozna pár papírtörlőt, hogy a szőnyegre kiömlött levest feltörölje. A gondolat még ígyis a fejében motoszkált, de ahhoz meg kellene mozdulni... és az ebben a pillanatban lehetetlen küldetésnek tűnik._  
_\- Oké, bocsi. - mondta Niall, hangján hallatszott az együttérzés. Harry tovább folytatta homloka masszírozását és csedben várt. Amikor a barna hajú férfi nem mondott semmit, vett egy mély lélegzetett és rápillantott. Niall még mindig vigyorgott, de most már csak visszafogottan. Szemei tiszta kéken csillogtak, hosszú évek ismeretsége miatt, Harry tudta, hogy a mellette elhelyezkedő férfi valami rosszat csinált Harry nevében, amiről persze Ő úgy gondolja, hogy nagyszerű, ahogy legjobb barátja fogalmazna, világ megváltó. Harry hangosan felnyögött, kezével olyan mozdulatott tett, hogy beszédre bírja a srácot, minden figyelmét ráfordította._  
_Látszott Niall arcán, hogy hatalmas monológra készül, szája párszor idegesen megrándult. Ez újdonság._  
_\- Most kaptam meg az emailt a British Bake Off szerkeztőjétől. Bekerültél Hazza a most induló szériába! Imádták az eddig látott süteményeidet, nem véletlenül dokumentáltam minden kreálmányodat. Egyszerűen imádták őket! Azt írták, látnak benned potenciát. Írnom kellett rólad egy apró ismertetőt, nyugi csak a legjobbakat írtam rólad, hiszen ismersz, nem tennék rosszat neked! A forgatás Június végén kezdődik, ami pont jó, hiszen addigra túl leszünk a vizsgáinkon! - hadarta a fiú, szemei csillogtak a büszkeségtől és az adrenalintól. A szobára síri csend telepedett, Niall izgatott lábainak fel-le mozgásán kívül, semmi moccanás nem volt. Harry csak mustrálta legjobb barátját, és fogalma sem volt arról, mit mondjon._  
_Pár perc eltelt és egyikük sem szólalt meg. Niall törte meg azzal, hogy elővette a laptopját - honnan került az elő - és az ölébe rakta, ahol bizony a levél állt, megnyitva, készen arra, hogy Harry elolvassa azt. Elfelejtve a fejfájását, végig futott a sorokon._  
_\- Niall. - szólította meg barátját, hangjában érződött a remény és az izgatottság. - Ez az írja, bekerültem az idén induló BBO-ba. - hátradőlt a kanapén és hangosan felnevetett, nem sokkal később Niall is csatlakozott hozzá, megveregetve vállait._  
_\- Igen, ezt mondtam én is! - értett egyet.- Ja és H, ne aggódj, beleírtam a jelentkezési lapodba azt is, hogy meleg vagy és ha lesz egy hozzád hasonló férfi, értesítsenek. Na ki a legjobb szárnysegéd? - kuncogott elégedetten. Harry felkapta a fejét és hasba vágta, arca szörnyű képet öltött._  
_\- Hogy mit tettél?! Azonnal mutasd meg, hogy mit írtál! - Niall még mindig nevetve, elvette tőle a laptopot, és megkereste az emailt. #_  
Megrázta a fejét és kilépett a visszaemlékezésből. Harry egyszerű fiatal férfi volt, még csak huszonkét éves. Az egyetemi évei elején járt, azt tanulta, amit igazán szeretett: fényképészet. Semmit nem akart annyira, mint azt; elvégezni az iskolát és találni egy olyan munkahelyet, ahol párokat fotózhat a legcsodálatosabb napjukon, az esküvőjükön, vagy gyerekeknek és annak szüleinek a portfólióit elkészíteni, hogy az otthonuk olyan képekkel legyen díszitve, amik Ők voltak, és senki más, egy család. Ez volt minden álma. Mindenkit csak boldoggá akart tenni azzal, amit Ő a legjobban szeret: megörökíteni a pillanatokat, bekereteztetni azokat és gyönyörködni bennük, amíg csak élnek.  
Most más a helyzet. Harry amikor elkezdte a British Bake Off-ot, nem gondolta volna, hogy itt fog állni Adrian Northon és Sarah John mellett, az utolsó három között. Jelenleg nem szeretne annál jobban semmit, mint ezt. A fényképészet még mindig az első, de a sütés is közel áll a szívéhez.  
Tisztán emlékszik azokra a pillanatokra, amikor az anyukájának, Annenak segített a konyhában. Nem egyszeri alkalom volt, hanem szinte mindennapi. Ennek is köszönhető az, hogy a tini évei közepén a helyi pékségben dolgozott.  
A hetek teltek, a versenyzők búcsúztak, míg nem csak hárman maradtak.  
Adrian Northon huszonhat éves volt, építész. Az elején ügyetlenek bizonyult, de a fantáziája és azok megvalósítása bent tartotta Őt a versenyben. Ahogy teltek a hetek, Adrian egyre jobb lett, nem véletlen, hogy ma mellette áll a döntőben. Persze karizmája is hozzátesz ehhez. Adrian magas és kellemesen izmos, Harrynek az elején erősen kellett koncentrálnia, hogy a fókusza ne Adrian bicepszén, hanem az előtte készülődő süteményen legyen. Haja félhosszú, akárcsak Harry-é, de neki egyenes és sötétebb. Szeme kutyusra emlékeztető, mély barnák, szeme széleinél apró nevető ráncok keretezik. Mosolya olyan, mint egy cicáé, hangulatától változott.  
Ahogy Harry Adrianre pillantott, látta arcán, hogy feszült, száját erősen összeszorította, homlokán, csak úgy mint neki, izzadság gyöngyözött.  
Sarah John harmincnégy éves anyuka, elvált, három fantasztikus gyermekkel. Őt anyukája nevezte be, és már az első adásban mindenkit elvarázsolt. Precíz, okos és a süteményie mindig istenire készültek. Harry ezt jól tudja, hiszen minden kreációt tesztelt, nem fog hazudni, pár receptet el is kért tőle. Sarah ha rontott is, mindig jókedvvel fogadta, a cukrászkészítmények szinte nevettek, mintha ez egy kis semmiség lenne. Sarah mézszőke haja csillogott az erős lámpafényben, kislánya csillámport szórt rá a forgatás előtt. Szemei jegeskéken fénylettek, arcán laza, kedves mosoly volt. Masszív asszony, az idő meglátszott rajta, de személyisége egyáltalán nem tükrözte korát.  
Most is, ahogy Harry másik ellenfére nézett, kedves arcán nem látott idegességet. Szája hatalmas mosolyra állt, szeme előre nézett, testtartása nyugodt volt.  
Az utolsó téma a karácsony volt. Nem meglepő, hiszem december 16.-át írunk. Három emeletes tortát kellett készíteniük ebben a szellemben. A négy órájuk, amit kaptak rá, lejárt és nincs más hátra, mint szembe nézniük a két nagyszerű zsűrivel: Marry Berryvel és Paul Hollywooddal, akik eldöntik, ki is az idei BBO nyertese.  
Mary Berry rettenetesen kedves idős hölgy, nagy tekintélye volt a szakmában. Már az, hogy Harry megismerhette Őt, hatalmas jutalom az életében. Évek óta nézte a műsort és azon gondolkozott, milyen is lehet szemtől szemben. Nem csalódott, sőt. A tévében jólelkű, ösztönző, brutálisan őszinte és jó humorú nő élőben még több volt. Mosolya mindig ragyogott, amikor Harryhez ért, kék szemeiben látszott az anyáskodás a fiatal fiú fölött. Mindig segítette és buzdította a jobbra. Harry hamar megkedvelte Maryt, aki kora ellenére, nem tűrte a magázását, sem a asszonyomozást.  
Paul Hollywood öltözködését és lazaságát Harry irigyelte. Karaktere kívánta a figyelmet, megparancsolta a tekintélyt. Rövid ősz haja mindig zselézve van, kék szemei folyamatosan humort árasztanak. Ő volt a keményebb dió, akit le kellett nyűgözni. A hetek alatt Harry megtanulta, ha Paul az arcszőrzetét simogatta, akkor a sütemény, amit letettek elé és megkóstolt, nem ízlett neki.  
Harry egyik lábáról a másikra helyezkedett, ahogy felvágták Sarah tortáját. Félfüllel kísérte figyelemmel a kóstolást, tekintete az ablakok felé tévedt, ahol anyukája, testvére Gemma és Niall álltak. Mindannyian rávigyrogtak, apró kézmozdulatokkal jelezték, hogy minden rendben. Harrynek szüksége volt erre, a nyomást túl nagynak érezte, szíve hangosan dübörgött a fülében. Megeresztett szeretteire egy apró mosolyt, és mire visszanézett a két zsűrire, Ők már Adrian tortáját szeletelték.  
Hallgatta, ahogy Adrian Jégvarázs témájú abszolút tökéletes, három emeletes [tortájáról](http://goodtoknow.media.ipcdigital.co.uk/111/000010ae4/b9a0/Frozen-cakes-3.jpg) beszélgetnek. Harry megforgatta a szemeit, mikor Ad inspiráció mögött az unokahúga, Adaline állt. Ismételten. Harry tudta, hogy a kislány sokat jelent számára, de Adrian mindig vele jött, mikor az ízekről és kivitelezésekről beszéltek, amivel természetesen egyből lenyűgözte Maryt.  
Persze, Harry nem fog hazudni, a torta tényleg szép volt. Babakék marcipánnal borította be, sötét kékkel megcsíkozta. Az oldalára marcipánból hópelyheket formázott, ehető szürke csillámmal szórta meg a torta széleit. A torta tetején Elsa állt egy csokiból készült tükör mellett, a torta alján pedig a kedves hóember, Olaf helyezkedett el. És persze, Adaline neve sem maradhatott le a tortáról. Az ízek, amikkel töltötte, Harry számára unalmasak voltak: egyszerű csokis, málna-vaníliás és gumicukros. Mind Ady kedvencei, természetesen.  
Mary kedvesen Harryre mosolygott, és bátorította, hogy lépjen előre és beszéljen a tortájáról.  
Harry vett egy mély lélegzetet és előre lépett. Megköszörülte a torkát és elkezdett beszélni.  
A [tortája](http://picheaven.net/nk/220/3/890/vOrEGkgGecFcfdFPMCjj/karacsonyi-torta.jpg) három különböző töltelékkel készült: csokoládé tojáslikőrös, mogyorúkrémes karamella és körte-marcipános. Olyat akart, ami, ha együtt kóstolod, harmóniában van.  
Az egészet bevonta piros marcipánnal. Utána készített porcukor és citromlé összekeverésével egy fehér mázat, amivel a tetejét teljesen bevonta, de úgy, hogy a szélére is lefolyjon, az alatta levő szintnél ugyanezt a technikát alkalmazta. A tetejére mézeskalács házikót készített és utána az egészet különböző marcipán és mézeskalács figurákkal diszítette.  
Mire a bemutatója végéhez ért, büszke mosoly volt az arcán. Nehéz volt a marcipánnal ilyen melegben bánni, de a végeredmény magáért beszélt. Mary és Paul felvágták a szinteket és mindegyiket megkóstolták. Felfedezték a harmóniát az ízekben, amit Harry fejben egy önpacsival fogadott. Tudta, hogy ez működni fog.  
Miután a kóstolás befejeződött, a két zsűri a különszobába vonult, hogy megvitassák, ki is lesz az idei BBO győztese.  
Harry levette a kötényét, leporolta a nadrágjáról a porcukrot, megigazította a haját, és úgy, ahogy Sarah és Adrian tette, kisétált a családjához, akik tárt karokkal várták.  
Belélegezte anyukája ismerős illatát és lehunyta szemeit. Most, hogy Anne karjai közt van, érezte igazán a fáradságot, amit a verseny okozott. Tizenhat héten keresztül ez volt az élete.  
\- Ügyes voltál kicsim. - suttogta Anne és még szorosabban vonta magához. A pár percnyi tiszta boldogságot Gemma törte meg.  
\- Elég volt, most én jövök kisöcsi. - Gemma kitúrta anyja kezei közül és magához szorította testvérét. Annyira el volt foglalva a versennyel és arra készülésével, hogy szinte el is felejtette, mennyire hiányzott neki a nővére. A pillanat nem tartott sokáig. Gemma eleresztette és összeborzolta a haját. - Nem tudom, hogy tetszik e ez a hosszú haj H. Még a végén azt fogják mondani, hogy te vagy a szebb Styles gyermek... és azt nem hagyhatjuk. - kezei ismét Harry hajába túrtak, Gemma arca undorba húzódott, amikor az izzadtabb részekhez ért. Harry kinyújtotta rá a nyelvét és keresztezte szemeit.  
\- Egyértelmű, hogy ki a vonzóbb a családban Gem. Az igazi Styles gének engem választottak. - ismét megölelte a lányt és a fülébe nevetett.  
Egy éve Gemma Los Angelesbe költözött a munkája miatt, az áthelyezés az előléptetésének ajándéka. A helyi magazinnak dolgozik és amit hallott, és olvasott Harry, az igazi nagykutyák közé tartozik most már.  
\- Én nem is kapok ölelést? Az egészet nekem köszönheted. - motyogta Niall duzzogva. Harry felkacagott és átkarolta legjobb barátját.  
\- Köszönöm. - suttogta Harry a fülébe. Niall reakcióként szorosabban ölelte, majd elengedte és vállon veregette.  
Egyszerű beszélgetésbe egyelegtek, mindenki beszámolt arról, ami éppen az életében történik. A középpontban Gemma volt, hiszen fél évvel ezelőtt volt utoljára itthon, de Harry nem bánta. Szerette hallgatni nővérét, ahogy beszélt, egyfajta nyugodtsággal töltötte el lelkét.  
Az idilli hangulatot Sue Perkins zavarta meg, aki az egyik műsörvezető, társa Mel Giedroyc.  
\- Kérném szépen a három versenyzőt ehhez az asztalhoz! - szólt jókedvűen, kezeivel a hosszú asztalra mutatott, ahol a BBO díj, több virágcsokor és egy hatalmas csekk állt, fejjel lefelé. Sue megigazította a szemüvegét és jelzett a kamerásoknak, hogy minden a helyén van, kezdődhet a forgatás.  
Harry ismételten Adrian és Sarah között állt. Kezei a háta mögött voltak, ahol idegesen játszott ujjaival. Arcán feszült mosoly ült, lábai idegesen jártak fel s alá.  
Ez az a pillanat, amiben csak reménykedett. Tényleg minden csak egy karnyújtásnyira van tőle. Oldalra pillantott az asztalra, ahol ott volt kemény munka eredménye. Tekintete visszavándorolt az ajtóra, ahonnan Paul és Mary érkezett.  
Mary összefoglalta a tizenhat hetet, az elesett versenyzőket - akik szinten itt voltak - és kitért egyesével a három még bent maradt versenyzőre. Természetesen csak jókat mondott, de ez nem is lehetne másképp.  
Paul ugyanígy tett, kiegészítette Mary gondolatait pár szóval. Tekintete mind a hármukon sokáig táncolt, lehetetlen lett volna megmondani, ki a nyertes.  
Harry nyelt egy hatalmasat, amikor Mel felemelte a díjjat, Sue pedig a csokrot és a csekket.  
\- A szeméy pedig, aki a 2014-es szezon British Bake Offot megnyerne, nem más mint... - hatás szünet, szeme végig pásztázta az összes embert, aki ma eljött. Harry nem bírta a nyomást, érezte, hogy elfehéredik az idegességtől. Ezt utálta a legjobban az ilyen műsorokban, amikor így elhúzták az időt. Tudtja jól, hogy ez nevezik hatásvadásznak, de jó lenne, ha nem akkor történne ez, amikor Ő nem a tévé mögött ül, hanem élesben átérzi a helyzetet. - Harry Styles! - kiáltotta Mel. Harrynek torkán akadt a szó, agya alig regisztrálta a körülötte kitörő hangos tapsvihart és ujjongást - köszi Niall. Két oldalról megölelték és Ő automatikusan átkarolta őket. Arcán sokk és boldogság látszodott, érezte, hogy szemei könnyeznek. Ez nem lehet igaz...  
A karok elengedték és mind a négyen: Mary, Paul, Mel és Sue felé sétálnak, hogy üdvözöljék az új BBO nyertesét. Puszik, gratulációk és képek után, Harry kiengedte a levegőt és hangosan felnevetett. Csak most élesedett benne a szituáció jelentősége.  
Nem sokkal később már az utolsó forgatása volt, ahol arról beszélt, hogy mennyire nem hiszi el, hogy ez történt vele, és hogy nagyszerű emberekkel versenyezhetett együtt. Megköszönte mindenkinek, ha jól emlékszik a szomszéd néni kutyájának, Buksinak is és talán megemlítette a cicáját, Szüszit is, akinek nagyon hálás, amiért felnyalta a felvert tejszínhabot a földről, amikor Ő a legbénább napját töltötte a felkészülés alatt és visszaemlékezve, talán ez volt a versenyre való felkészülés legnagyobb segítsége.  
Persze, ez nem igaz, de akkor, mikor az utolsó filmkockákat vették fel, nem tudott normálisan gondolkozni.  
Este, miután hazaértek, a díjat a nappaliban lévő szekrényre rakta, a csokrot pedig vízbe, aztán vázástól a dohányzóasztalra. Besétált a konyhába, ahol Niall már a pezsgőt bontotta, Anne és Gemma pedig az úton vásárolt pizzát csomagolta ki.  
Harry végig nézett a kis társaságon, hatalmas mosollyal az arcán. Megnyerte, és ez nem sikerült volna nélkülük.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Túl vagytok rajta! Köszönöm! :D
> 
> Ha bármi kérdésetek lenne, akkor nyugodtan írhattok a tumblremre: kristenblackyh
> 
> Puszi, Zsani


	2. Első találkozás

* 3 évvel később *

 

Harry arcát puha szőr simogatta, szemei lassan kinyíltak, sűrű pislogás közepette próbálta bemérni szobájának különböző pontjait. Ahogy látása tisztulni kezdett, zöld íriszei Szüszi cicájára estek, aki, azzal a lendülettel farkát a szemeibe csóválta. Harry felnyögött, kezei a macska köré fonódtak és finoman arrébb tessékelte az állatot. Szüszi keservesen felnyávogott és hangos dorombolás közepette, megfordult, arcát Harry hajába fúrta, nyelve az arcán táncot járt.  
\- Én is szeretlek. - suttogta és ujjait a cica füle tövéhez irányította csukott szemekkel. Percek teltek el így, teljes nyugodtságban. Nem lehetett mást hallani, csak Harry halk, mély lélegzetvételét és Szüszi kellemes dürrögését.  
Szüszi nem sokkal később, megunva ezt, felnyávogott és végig futva gazdája testén, leugrott a parkettára és kiszaladt a félig nyitott ajtón. Harry csalódottan felsóhajtott és kinyújtóztatta elgémberedett testét. Tekintete az éjjeliszekrényen pihenő órára siklott. Hat negyvenöt. Vasárnap volt, az egyetlen szabadnapja és ilyenkor sem tudott tovább aludni.  
Kifordult az ágyból, pár percig nyugodtan ült, majd a gurulós székéhez lépett, ahol a melegítő nadrágja pihent. Felvette magára, aztán felhúzta a redőnyt, ujjai közben az enyhén zsíros hajába túrtak. Ásított egy hatalmasat, szemeibe könnyek szöktek.  
Szüszi hangja újból felhangzott, talán a nappaliból, de az is elképzelhető, hogy a konyhából. Elmosolyodott, és hasát cirógatva követte a hang forrását. Ahogy sejtette, a mancs a konyhában volt, a konyhapulton, ahova szigorúan tilos volt felmennie. Harry megcsóválta a fejét, megközelítette az állatot és letette a kőre. A kis polcról elővett egy tasakos macskaeledelt és a tálba öntötte neki. Azt aztán a kukába dobta, utána automatikusan a kávéfőzőhöz lépett. Monoton mozdulatokkal elkészítette a kávéját és helyet foglalt az asztalnál. Szemei az ébredő, januári napsugarakra siklottak.  
Három évvel ezelőtt megnyerte a BBO-t, ami rengeteg ajtót nyitott meg előtte. Állásajánlatok, tv megjelenések, cukrász műsorok ígérete. A 'hírnév' hirtelen jött, a folyamatos figyelem idegen volt számára.  
Az első évben műsorról műsorra járt, mindenki a nyertessel akart interjút készíteni, jobban megakarták ismerni a 2014-es széria legjobbját, ahogy Ők fogalmaztak.  
Reggeli műsorokba invitálták, ahol míg ment az adás, neki egyszerű és extravagáns cukrászkülönlegességet kellett kreálnia. Ha Harry igazán őszinte akart lenni, ezt a részét szerette a legjobban a rivaldafénynek. A kamerákhoz már hozzászokott a verseny alatt, de így, hogy a nyomás nem volt a mellkasában, úgy tudott sütni, mintha az Ő és Niall apró apartmanjában lennének, ahol csak a hobbiját űzte.  
Az állásajánlatok közül, természetesen a legjobbal élt, ahol a világ egyik legjobbja mellett dolgozhatott, Peter Heartwellel, a Great Cakenél. Közel két évet töltött a férfival, aki bevezette Harryt a különleges technikákba és szimplán a biznisz mivoltjába. Peter mindig arra bíztatta, hogy vágjon bele saját üzletébe, mert egyszerűen túl jó volt ahhoz, hogy valaki mellett dolgozzon és tekintve, hogy a tőkéje meg volt hozzá, értelmetlen lenne elszalasztani ezt a lehetőséget.  
Peter különböző cukrászversenyekre járatta, külön órákat tartott a számára, így most, három évvel később jó pár díj díszelgett cukrászdájának irodájában.  
A cukrászdája Londonban helyezkedett el, egy sorház közepén, a főút mellett. Peter ajánlásai és a műsor miatt, hamar felkapták a helyet, manapság Harry úgy érzi, nincsen egy szabad perce sem. Nem mintha bánná, egyszerűen csak a magánélete siránkozik emiatt.  
Amióta megnyerte a BBO-t, az iskolát ott hagyta és kis idő után, Londonba költözött Niallel. Természetesen, együtt költöztek és azóta is együtt élnek, Harry ha úgy vesszük, önzőség miatt szerette volna, hogy így legyen. Túl sok minden megváltozott az életében, nem szerette volna, ha ez is közéjük tartozna.  
Harry elmosta a bögréjét, kezei közé vette a cicáját és leült vele a kanapéra. Szüszi dorombolva az ölébe kupogott és lehunyt szemekkel élvezte a simogatást.  
Az óra hét tizenötöt mutatott, Harry hasa hangosan felmordult. Arrébb rakta Szüszit és a konyhában összeütött egy kevés tojásrántottát. A víz a tűzhelyen lobogott, beledobott pár szál vislit, és míg az főtt, felvágott néhány paradicsomot és paprikát. Két tányérra kitálalta az ételt és megterített az asztalon.  
Épp a narancslevet töltötte poharakba, mikor Niall derűs feje megjelent az ebédlőben.  
\- Jó reggelt. - csiripelte vidáman, szorosan magához vonta Harryt, majd helyet foglalt a széken és neki látott enni.  
\- Jó étvágyat. - szólt Harry jókedvűen, miközben helyet foglalt barátja mellett. Percekig csend volt körülöttük, nem lehetett mást hallani, csak azt, ahogyan ettek, illetve Szüszi őrült rohangálását a nappaliban, valószínüleg a kedvenc plüss egerével játszott.  
\- Hogy állnak a Grammy sütemények? - kérdezte Niall teli szájjal, ilyenkor igazán csábítóan nézett ki. Harry lenyelte a rántottáját, megtörölte a száját és megköszörülte a torkát.  
\- Jól, már minden vázlat meg van a kétszáz szeletes tortához, két féle aprósütemény mellett döntöttünk, lesz egy édes és egy sós. Lehet csinálunk muffinokat is, de ez még nem biztos. Nem szeretném túlvállalni a csapatot. - Harry vállat vont és barátságosan rámosolygott fogadott testvérére. A Grammy február tizenkettedikén lesz, bő három hét múlva. A sütemények, amik készülnek, kizárólag a nyerteseknek és azoknak a menedzsmentjeinek készül. A Grammy készítőivel abban állapodtak meg, hogy készít egy tortát, és mellé kétszáz sós és kétszáz édes aprósüteményt. Lesz isler, amin a Grammy logója fog szerepelni, illetve sajtos fánkocska, diszítve lilahagymával, petrezselyemmel és csemegeuborkával.  
\- Kóstolásban segítő bajtársad leszek Haz. - kacsintott rá Niall, miközben az utolsó falatokat lapátolta be szájába. Úgy evett, mint aki hetek óta éhezett. Harry megrázta a fejét és közben szinte teli tányérjára mosolygott.  
Semmiségekről beszélgettek pár percig, aztán Niall a mosogatóba rakta tányérját és a szobájába ment. Harry elmosta a koszos tányérokat, kicserélte Szüszi vizét, játszott vele egy keveset, majd elkészítette zöld turmixját.  
Épp az elviteles poharába öntötte a löttyöt, amikor Niall felkapta magára kabátját.  
\- Átmentem Barbarához, holnap onnan megyek dolgozni, úgyhogy ne várj rám. - Nyálas puszit nyomott Harry arcára, és pár pillanaton belül már az ajtón kívül volt.  
Harry vett egy forró zuhanyt, megmosta haját, megszárította azt, majd felöltözött.  
Hiába volt ma szabadnapja, ez nem jelentette azt, hogy nincsen dolga a cukrászdában. Vasárnapokra egy, maximum kettő formatortát vállalt be, és ilyenkor szokta fogadni azokat a vendégeket, akik az esküvőjükre készülnek és tortakóstolást szeretnének.  
Ma hál isten csak egy tortát kell elkészítenie és egyetlen egy vendég jön. Vagyis kettő, mivel egy párról van szó.  
Harry izgatott volt a pár miatt, hiszen két férfiről volt szó, és ilyen még nem történt a cukrászdájában.  
Zsebébe rakta telefonját, táskájába a laptopját és a pénztárcáját, majd a kis lila tálból elvette a kocsikulcsot és bezárta a bejáratiajtót. Összefogta hosszú haját és beszállt Wolksvagen Jettájába.  
Bekapcsolt rádióval végig száguldott az utakon, szerencsére még alig volt fél kilenc, így az utak többnyira tiszták voltak.  
Leparkolt a számára kijelölt helyen, bezárta a járgányt és a cukrászdája ajtaja elé lépett. Harry felnézett az épületre, cukrászdája neve, Pink Fluffy Cake, rózsaszínben pompázott. Kinyitotta ajtaját és bezárta maga után. A két vendég csak egy órára jön, addigra bőven meg lesz a Stranger Things témájú formatortájával.  
A Pink Fluffy Cake cukrászda nem volt nagy, de nem is szerette volna, hogy az legyen. Ahogy beléptél, veled szemben helyezkedett el a kínáló pult, amiből kettő is volt. Ahogy balra néztél, kerek rózsaszín asztalok és székek helyzkedtek el, a székek háttámláján fehér csipke díszítés volt. Az asztal közepén apró fehér faragott gyertya és az árlap állt, üvegje alatt különböző smarties és skittles cukorkák voltak szórva. Jobb oldalon a vécék kaptak helyet. A falak babarózsaszín színben pompáztak, fehér csíkkal a közepén. Természetesen a falakra különböző sütemények és muffinok voltak festve.  
Harry imádta az atmoszférát, ami a helyet körül vette, de mégis kedvenc része a galléria volt. Bal oldalon egy csigalépcső vezetett fel az emeletre, ahol pár kanapé és asztal kapott helyet. A falak csupaszok voltak, amikor nem volt kiállítva semmi. Egyébként világos lila volt a háttér, a plafonon karácsonyi égők futottak.  
Egyetemi évei miatt, Harry számára létfontosságú volt, hogy segítsen azokon a művészeken, akik eltüntek a többi remek között.  
Minden hónapban pályázatot hirdetett meg és a jelentkezők közül kiválasztotta a számára legjobban tetszőt. Amint a jelölt meg volt, felvették a kapcsolatot és a kiválasztott segítségével kitaláltak egy témát, ami alapján a képeket - legyen az rajzolt, festett, vagy éppen fotózott - elrendezték. Minden hónap tizedikén rendeztek egy apró megnyitót, ami becsületkasszás volt. Akinek tetszett az, amit látott, egy dobozba beledobta az általa gondolt összeget és remélhetőleg boldogan és teli hassal távozott.  
Ahogy a galériára nézett, melkasát elöntötte a büszkeség. Jelenleg Timothy Clack fényképei diszítették a falakat.  
Elővette a műhely kulcsát, az ajtó a pultok mögött helyezkedett el. Kinyitotta azt és lesétált a lépcsőn. A konyhája a pincében volt, apró ablakok engedték be a kintről beszűrődő halvány napsugarakat. Az irodájába ballagot, felkapcsolta a villanyt és levette a kabátját. A laptopját kivette a táskából és bekapcsolta. Míg az tette a dolgát, Harry a hűtőkhöz sétált és ellenőrizte a tortákat, amiket a mai kóstolásra szánt. Tudta, hogy az ügyfelek egyszerű tortákat szerettek volna, de Harry nem igazán szerette a hagyományos ízeket, mindenbe szeretett egy kis csavart vinni. Így hát készített málnás csokoládés joghurtos-, mogyóros karamelles- és bazsalikomos étcsokoládés tortát.  
Visszatért az irodájába, magára öltötte kötényét és a laptoppal és a zöld turmixával a kezében a kedvenc pultjához sétált. Tudta jól, hogy minden pult egyforma, de valamiért itt érezte a legjobban magát, az energiák miatt a torták mindig szebben néztek ki.  
Megkereste az emailt, amit Starnger Things témájú vendége küldött és szemügyre vette a képet. Tegnap este elkészítette az alapot, így már csak burkolnia és díszítenie kellett. Az íz egyszerű csokoládé volt, amihez ragaszkodtak, hiába próbálta Harry meggyőzni őket, hajthatatlanok voltak.  
Elővette a marcipánokat, beszínezte őket és neki látott a munkának. Alkalmanként a turmixba kortyolt, fél órán belül már nem volt belőle semmi.  
Három óra elteltével a torta már a hűtőben pihent, Harry homlokán izzadság csillogott.  
Elpakolt maga után, letakarította a pultot, amin dolgozott és laptopjával a kezében az irodájába lépett. Leült az asztalhoz és megnyitotta a tortakóstolási emailt, amit Harry kért, szerette volna egy kicsit megismerni a férfiakat.  
A pár nevei Louis Tomlinson és Duncan White. Hat éve ismerkedtek meg az egyetemen, mind a ketten huszonnyolc évesek voltak. Az eljegyzésre három éve került sor, Duncan Párizsban hajtott térdet Louis előtt, az Eiffel-torony tetején. Az esküvő Június 17.-ére van kitűzve, a létszám hatalmas. Egyszerű tortákat szeretnének, minimum három emeletest, a témája fehér és zöld színben pompázna. Mivel az ízek slamposak lennének, a külseje extravagáns - különböző orchidea díszek, szalagfutások, csillámporos betétek, szeretnék, ha a megismerésük és eljegyzésük dátuma is megjelenne rajta.  
Harry elővette fiókjából a vázlatfüzetét és megkereste a torta terveit. Szerinte a pár elégedett lesz a torta kinézetével, de ha nem, van még öt hónapjuk arra, hogy kitalálják min szeretnének változtatni.  
Felpillantott az órára és látta, hogy fél egy van. A munkatelefonja abban a pillanatban felcsendült.  
\- Pink Fluffy Cake, miben segíthetek? - szólt a kagylóba.  
\- Szép jó napot, a tortáért jöttem, de az ajtó zárva van. - válaszolt egy kedves hangú nő, hanglejtése izgatottságról árulkodott. Harry biztosította, hogy azonnal fent lesz és elnézést kért a kellemetlenség miatt. Lerakta a telefont és picit összeszedte magát. Haját újra fogta, ruháit leporolta.  
Kivette a hűtőből a tortát és felsietett vele a lépcsőn, nagy nehézségek árán a villanyt is leoltotta. Letette a pultra a süteményt és az ajtóhoz sietett.  
\- Elnézést kérek! - mondta gyorsan és tenyerét nyújtotta a hölgy felé. - Vasárnap zárva vagyunk és míg a műhelyben vagyok, nem szeretem, ha az ajtó nyitva van. - lassú mosolyra húzódtak ajkai és bejebb engedte a nőt. Clarissa, ha jól emlékszik a megrendelőlapra, hangosan felnevetett és biztosította affelől, hogy semmi gond, Ő is ugyanígy tenné, ha a helyében lenne.  
A pulthoz vezette és megmutatta neki a tortát. Clarissa el volt ájulva tőle és többször is megköszönte, amiért ilyen gyönyörű süteményt készített. Harry visszafogottan mosolygott, a bókokat nem tudta jól fogadni. Most, hogy újra ránézett a tortára, pontosan tudta, hogy mit változtatna, hogy ütősebb legyen. Nem tehet róla, ez ilyen cukrász gondolkozás.  
Bedobozolták a formatortát, Clarissa kifizette azt és pár percen belül, boldogan az ajtó felé sétált.  
Harry nem vesztegetve az időt, felhozta a kóstolásra szánt süteményeket és a pultba rakta őket. Míg várt, vázlatfüzetében álló Grammy sütemény terveit nézegette.  
Pár perc elteltével a cukrászda ajtaja kinyílt és Harry számára megállt a világ.  
Az ajtón a bolygó legszebb férfija sétált be. A férfi alacsony volt és vékony, de nem a rossz értelemben. Dzsekije miatt nem látta tisztán alakját, de tudta, hogy karján látható izmok feszülnek. Arca nőies volt, de mégis férfias: állkapcsa érzékelhetően kiállt, olyan volt, mintha a görög istenek faragták volna. Karamell színű haja csiga alakba volt rendezve fejetetején. Messziről látszott, hogy szemei kéken csillognak, nevető ráncok kereteszték a sarkokon. Arcán pár napos borosta pihent, ami igazán kiemelte vékony, de mégis hangsúlyos ajkait, amik barátságos mosolyra álltak.  
Harry megköszörülte a torkát és kilépett a pult mögül.  
\- Helló. - köszöntötte mély hangon, ajkai széles mosolyra húzodtak. Érezte magán, hogy egy picit csábosabban sétál, mint ahogy kellene, de nem tehetett róla. Nem mindennap sétál be az ajtón egy ilyen csodálatos teremtmény.  
\- Szia! - köszönt vissza a férfi, hangja kellemesen magas, de mégis volt benne valami érdesség. Harry nem hallott ennél szebb hangot a világon, megbabonázva érezte magát. - Louis Tomlinson vagyok. - mutatkozott be és egy másodperc alatt, Harry képzelgései összeomlottak. Tekintete az órára siklott és igen, már egy óra öt perc volt.  
Vett egy mély lélegzetet és visszapillantott Louisra.  
\- Harry Styles. - rámosolygott és az egyik asztalhoz vezette. Készített kettő kapucsínót és helyet foglalt a férfival szemben. Ekkor esett le neki, hogy Louis egyedül van.  
\- Kedves párod? Úgy emlékeztem, hogy ketten fogtok jönni. - szemöldökei összehúzódtak, erősen próbált gondolkozni. Átfutotta az emailt és abban úgy állapodtak meg, hogy ketten érkeznek a kóstolásra.  
Louis megvakarta a nyakát, testsúlyát egyik pontról a másikra helyezte. Testartása olyan volt, mint aki kényelmetlenül érzi magát. Egyik pillanatról a másikra megváltozott a légtér, a pár perce még nyugodt és kellemes csevellyel töltött atmoszféra most feszült és irritáltá vált.  
\- Duncan még sem tudott eljönni... - motyogta letörten, szemeiben apró dühödt látott Harry felcsillani. - Munkaügy. - morogta hangosabban, most már tisztábban érezhető volt mérgessége. Harry el sem tudta képzelni, hogy a munka létfonotságúbb, mint az esküvőitorta, ami a lakodalom egyik legfontosabb eleme. Már a száján volt, hogy mekkora egy bunkó is a párja, de visszafogta magát. Ez nem az Ő terültete volt.  
\- Sajnálom. - mondta és keze automatikusan Louis karja köré fonódtak, amit enyhén megszorított. Louis levette a dzsekijét, így csak egy vékony hosszúujjú pulóver volt rajta és Harry tudta, egyszerűen csak tudta, hogy ott izmok fognak megfeszülni. Apró győzelmi láng pislákolt mellkasában és még egyszerre megszorította gyengéden.  
Louis lenézett karjára, majd felnézett Harry szemeiben és lassan rámosolyodott. Ebből a nyomatékos gesztusból jött rá, hogy mekkora butaságot művel. Nem szorítod csak meg egy idegennek a karját, akármilyen gyönyörű is legyen az a férfi. Egyszerűen ez etikátlan.  
Idegesen felnevetett és a pulthoz sétált. Pár kört megtéve, letette elé a hat különböző szelet süteményt.  
\- Tudom, hogy egyszerű tortákat szeretnétek, ahogy fogalmaztatok, legyen egy csokis, egy gyömülcsös és egy semleges ízű. Ezek lennének azok. - Harry elhelyezte egymás mellett a szeleteket és rámutogatva, sorolta őket. - Feketeerdő, rigójancsi és citromtorta. - Louis felé nyújtotta a villát és bátorítóan a tortákra nézett. Louis felnevetett és mindegyiket megkóstolta. Torkából elismerő hangok törtek fel, száján folyamatos mosoly játszott. Harry ahogy megtudta ítélni, a rigójancsi volt a kedvence. - Na most, készítettem három másikat is, amik most fognak a kínálatunkban debutálni. Tekints magat kiváltságosnak, Te fogod ezeket először megízlelni. - tisztában volt vele, hogy hangjában flörtölésre utaló jelek voltak és ez totálisan nem megengedett egy házasság kapujában toporgó férfival, de Harry nem tehetett róla, képtelen volt megállni. Így, hogy megkoronázza tettét, még rá is kacsintott.  
Louis felvonta egyik szemöldökét, ajkaira búja mosoly kúszott.  
\- Oh igen? - kérdezett vissza kacéran. Harry egy pillanatra visszahőkölt, nem számított rá, hogy visszaflörtölnek. Fejben megrázta magát és erőteljesen bólogatni kezdett.  
Kicserélte a tányérokat és ismét sorolni kezdett, mutogatással tetőzve.  
\- Málnás csokoládés joghurt, mogyorós karamellás és a személyes kedvencem, bazsalikomos étcsokoládés. - büszke vigyorra húzta száját és elégedetten hátradőlt székében. Kieső szemekkel nézte, ahogy Louis végig kóstolja az újabb kreációkat.  
Az első kettőt jól fogadta, de az utolsónál szünetelt.  
\- Bazsalikom és étcsoki, ugye ezt a kettőt mondtad? - kérdezte skeptikusan. Ezek az emberek voltak a kedvencei, akiket megkellett győzni arról, hogy az újdonság és talán első hallásra furcsa ízek igazán jók lehetnek.  
\- Először érdekesen hangozhat, de hidd el, isteni finom, csak kóstold meg. - Harry biztatta, szemei csillogtak az izgatottságtól. Louis vett egy mély lélegzetet, megpihentette a testét és villájával a csokoládé tortához nyúlt. Egy icipici falatot vágott le belőle és tétován a szájába helyezte. Pár másodpercig nem történt semmi, Harry teljesen az arcára fókuszált. Utána egy hangos elégedett nyögés hallatszott, Louis szemei becsukódtak az ízkombináció gyönyörétől.  
Harry ismét a műhelyben érezte magát, homloka gyöngyözni kezdett. Érezte, hogy férfiassága felfigyelt a hangra, most Ő volt az, aki a székében ide-oda mozgolódott, kényelmetlenül.  
\- Ez valami isteni! - nyögte fel Louis és egy nagyobb darabot tört a süteményből. - Megehetem az egészet, ugye? Bármit is mondanál, úgyis megeszem. - maga elé húzta a tányért és mohón falni kezdte a desszertet.  
Harry hangosan felnevetett és kezeivel jelezte, hogy nyugodtan.  
Miután a tányér tisztára lett nyalva, majdnem szó szerint, megállapodtak három ízben: bazsalikomos csokoládés, citromos és a málnás csokis joghurtban.  
Fél órán keresztül beszélgettek és együtt elfogyasztották a süteményeket.  
Louisval könnyen lehetett beszélgetni és viccelődni mindenről. Olyan fajta férfi volt, akiről Harry csak álmodozni mert. Jóképű, jófelépítésű, kedves, humoros és figyelmes. Pár szóban beszélgettek a British Bake Offról, hogy milyen is volt Maryvel és Paullal dolgozni, Louis bevallotta, hogy nézte azt a szériát, sőt, az összeset is, és végig neki szurkolt. Harry elpirult a figyelemtől és nevetve próbálta elrejteni, mennyire zavarban van.  
Mire észbekaptak, már fél három volt. Louis belebújt dzsekijébe, ellenőrizte telefonját és pénztárcáját, hogy meg van e.  
\- Köszönöm Harry, remekül éreztem magam. Valószínűleg erről a bazsalikomos csodáról fogok ma este álmodni. - nevetett Louis, apró kezei a hasára futottak. Hogy nem vette eddig észre, hogy milyen apró ujjai vannak? Ez a férfi egy igazi csoda.  
\- Hétfőtől szombatig mindennap nyitva vagyunk, nem kell álmodoznod, csak eljönni a Pink Fluffy Cakebe. - vigyorgott rá Harry, a flörtölés most már színtisztán kivehető volt. Ha eddig nem zavarta, remélhetőleg most sem fogja bánni.  
Louis felnevetett, arcára enyhe pír ült ki.  
\- Talán megfogadom tanácsod. - válaszolt sejtelmesen Louis, apró mosollyal az arcán. Belebújt kabátjába és közben folyamatosan pillái alól Harryre tekintett. Harry érezte magán a zavart, kezei idegesen a hajához nyúltak. Megigazította coffját és hirtelen kinyögte, magát is meglepve ezzel - Megkaphatom a számod? - amint a szavak kicsúsztak ajkain, szemei hatalmasra nyíltak, zavarodottan pillantott a cukrászda egyik pontjáról a másikra.  
Louis kuncogni kezdett és megszorította Harry bicepszét.  
\- Azt hittem, már meg se kérdezed. - nevetett tovább, és telefonját Harry felé nyújtotta. Sűrű pislogás közepette elvette a felé nyújtott készüléket és bepötyögte a számát, névnek a Cukrász Harryt adta.  
Louis vigyorogva vette vissza a telefont és az ajtóhoz sétált.  
\- Örülök, hogy megismerhettem a híres cukrász Harry Stylest. - lenyomta a kilincset és pár másodperc múlva eltűnt szemei elől.  
Harry percegik csak állt, majd megrázta magát, összeszedte a tányérokat és poharakat, elmosta azokat a pultban és miután mindennel végzett, bezárta a cukrászda ajtaját.  
Vigyorogva szállt be az autójában, szíve Louis gondolatára gyorsabban kezdett el verni.  
Csak miután hazaért, jutott eszébe, hogy meg se mutatta Louisnak a torta vázlatképeket és a zöld turmixos poharát se mosta el. Felsóhajtott és cicájával az ölében, hatalmas mosollyal az arcán, elindította az Igazán szerelemet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remélem tetszett a folytatás, betekintést kaphattunk Harry mindennapjaiba három évvel később.
> 
> Hogy tetszett a Louisval való találkozása?
> 
> Ha bármi kérdésetek lenne, akkor nyugodtan írhattok a Tumblremre: kristenblackyh
> 
> Puszi, Zsani


	3. Születésnap

A február nem hozott mást, csak hideget és szenvedést, és még csak az első napját éljük meg.  
A Grammy emberei folyamatosan változtatni szeretnének. Az egyik héten a torta magassága nem tetszik nekik, a másik héten pedig nem tudják, hogy kétszaz-kétszáz darab aprósütemény elég lesz-e.  
Harry próbálta megőrizni higgadtságát és szépen elmagyarázni nekik, hogy a változtatásokat maximum január harmincegyedikéig adják le.  
Most Február eljesét írunk, az óra este kilenc órát mutat. Harrynek ebben a pillanatban már a törzshelyükké vált kocsmában kellene ülnie, épp a második sörét kortyolgatnia egy feles kiséretében.  
Ehelyett születésnapján a műhelyének irodájában ül, a laptopja előtt és az emaileket futja át. Ma már a negyedik Grammyvel kapcsolatos levelet olvassa.  
Az utolsó, ami tizenhárom perccel ezelőtt érkezett, abban az áll, hogy a sok átbeszélés után, a többiekkel úgy döntöttek - kik azok a többiek ?? - hogy talán jobb lenne, ha kettő torta lenne az egy helyett, illetve a kétszáz-kétszáz sütemény csökkentett számban, azaz százötven-százötven lenne. Természetesen a aprósütemények fajtája maradthatna. Hát köszi szépen.  
Harry meredten bámult a képernyőre és hangosan felnyögött. Hihetetlen. Épp a 'válasz' opcióra kattintott, amikor megszólt a telefonja. A hang hallatán megijedt és párszor elkáromkodta magát.  
Hátradőlt a székében és előbányászta a készüléket a zsebéből. Biztos volt benne, hogy Niall érdeklődik, merre is jár.  
Meglepődöttségére Louis üzent neki. Annyira azért nem volt sokkoló, hiszen a férfival már hetek óta írogatnak egymásnak. Semmi egetrengetőről, természetesen, egyszerű kérdések és válaszok: ki mit csinál éppen, mik a terveik arra a napra, hogy vannak.  
_'Mit finomat süt Styles cukrász ezen az estén?'_  
Harry felkuncogott és az asztalra könyökölt. Louisnak ez szinte mindennapos kérdése.  
_'Semmit. Épp elkések a kocsmából.'_  
A válasz másodperceken belül érkezett, mintha Louis a telefont a kezében tartotta volna Harry válaszára várva.  
_'Styles, hogy lehetsz ennyire udvariatlan? Nem szabad megvárakoztatni a barátodat.'_  
Harry felhúzta a szemöldökét és többször átfutotta az smst. Tudta jól, hogy Louis figyelemmel kísérte a British Bake Offot, és elmondása szerint, végig neki szurkolt. Ott elég nyilvánvaló volt, hogy ki az egyedüli meleg az indulók közül. És ez az smst azt sugallja, hogy Louis információkra utazik, van-e jelenleg barátja. Biztosan nem gondolja azt, hogy egyetlen egy fiú haverja van... De lehet, ez csak Harry és a túlgondolása.  
_'Barátokat. Nem tehetek róla, hogy a Grammy emberei feltartanak a saját születésnapom megünneplésében.'_  
Míg a válaszra várt, bezárta az emailt és kikapcsolta a laptopot. Az egész várhat holnap délutánig.  
_'OH! BOLDOG SZÜLETÉSNAPOT STYLES CUKRÁSZ!'_  
_'Miért nem vagy már ott?! A munka a mai napon nem elfogadott kifogás, irány a kocsma!'_  
Egymás után két üzenet, Harry halkan felkuncogott. Az órára nézett, már lassan negyed tíz volt.  
_'Köszönöm szépen. Van kedved csatlakozni?'_ Tétovázott az elküldéssel. Szerette volna, ha Louis eljönne vele és megismerné a barátait, de a motiváció emögött nem volt teljesen tiszta. Louis el volt jegyezve, pontosan tudta, de néha, de tényleg csak néha, úgy érezte, hogy a férfi nem úgy viselkedik, ahogyan az elvárandó lenne tőle.  
Végül az üzenet elküldése mellett döntött. Tudja jól, hogy ebből nem lesz semmi, de attól még, mint barát, meghívhatja, nem? Az még nem törvényellenes.  
Magára öltötte kabátját és telefonjával a kezében elindult a lépcső felé. Leoltotta a lámpákat és felsétált a lépcsőn.  
Miközben a műhely ajtaját zárta, felhívta Niallt, hogy tudatassa, hogy egy bő fél órán belül ott van.  
Már az épület ajtaját zárta, mikor ismételten megszólalt a telefonja. Szíve hangos dübörgésbe kezdett, kezei hirtelen elkezdtek remegni, érezte tenyerén a hideg izzadságot.  
_'Jó lenne, de Duncannel egy nyugis estét terveztünk.'_  
És a valóság egy pillanat alatt összetörte Harry képzelgéseit. Kell egy kis idő, mire az eszébe vési: Louis foglalt. Hiába vannak olyan percek, amikor Harry úgy érzi, nem úgy viselkedik a férfi, az istenért, Ő maga fogja elkészíteni az esküvői tortájukat!  
\- Basszus... - motyogta az orra alatt, és elindult a kocsma irányába. Előkereste a fülesét és berakott egy Years &Years számot. *Worship* Tipikusan az a zenekar volt Harry szemében, akik feltudják dobni a napját, egy iszogatás előtt, ahova most már semmi kedve nem volt menni, tökéletes volt.  
Három utcát kell még megkerülnie és eléri a végállomását. Ekkor szólalt meg újra a telefonja, egy pillanatra megszakítva a *Take Shelter* számot.  
_'Duncannek az utolsó pillanatban üzletiútra kellett mennie. Ha még áll a meghívás, melyik kocsmába mentek?'_  
Harry kővé dermedve állt a járda közepén. Olly Alexander tovább énekelt a fülében, nem törődve Harry lelki pánikával.  
Most már nincs visszaút. Vett egy mély lélegzetet és elküldte a kocsma nevét.  
_'Ott leszek tizenöt percen belül. x'_  
Harry felnyögött az 'x' láttán, sürgősen szüksége van egy italra. Lépteit meggyorsítva, gyakorlatilag rohant az italozó felé.  
\- Hol a picsába voltál eddig? - ütötte meg a fülét egy túlságosan ismerős hang. Harry a kis társaságra nézett és megkönyebbül mosoly ült arcára. A társaságban ott volt Niall és barátnője, Barbara, Nick, Jesy, Jade és egy ismeretlen szőke leányzó.  
Miközben Harry az asztalhoz sétált, Niall jelzett a pultosnak, Davidnek, aki régi barátjuk. Levetette kabátját és helyet foglalt barátja mellett.  
\- Sziasztok, bocsánat a késésért, csak... - már kezdte volna a monológját, mikor a szőke lány izgatottan felkiáltott, szemei izgatott fénnyel teltek meg, ajkai kerek 'O'-t formáltak.  
\- Te Harry Styles vagy! - szólalt meg hirtelen, mindenkit meglepve. Harry felé nyújtotta a karját.  
\- Az egyetlen. - megejtett felé egy könnyű mosolyt és kacéran rákacsintott. A lány bológatni kezdett és megrázta a kezét.  
\- Perrie Edwards, sokat hallottam rólad! Igazából az egyik barátom... - kezdte volna, de David ebben a pillanatban jelent meg az italokkal. Mindenki kapott egy felest, Harry kapott még egy sört is.  
\- Boldog Születésnapot Haver! - megveregette a vállát és felemelte az egyik poharat. - A vendégem vagy az estére! Egészségedre! - mindenki megemelt egy poharat és a koccintások után, lehúzták az italokat.  
David elkezdte összeszedni a poharakat, eközben Harry Niall felé fordult és halkan suttogni kezdett felé.  
\- Louis is jön. - nem kellett ennél többet mondania, lakótársa pontosan tudta, hogy kiről van szó. Mondhatni megszállottan csak a tökéletes férfiről beszélt Harry neki, voltak pillanatok, mikor Niall csak felállt az asztaltól és szó nélkül a szobájába sétált.  
\- Oooh! - szólalt meg kecsegtetően Niall, mire Harry megrázta a fejét. Eközben meghallotta, ahogy Perrie és Jesy halkan beszélgetnek.  
\- ... nem tudtam! Azt hittem egy egyszerű Harry van szó, ha ezt Tommo megtudja! - nevetett hisztérikusan a saját viccén. A telefonján bíbelődött, amikor a kocsma ajtaja kinyílt.  
Harry lába fel-alá járt az asztal alatt, alkalmanként a sörébe kortyolt.  
Perrie halkan felsikított és odarohant az ajtóhoz, erre persze mindenki felkapta a fejét, köztük Harry is.  
A most már zárt ajtó előtt ott állt Louis, kezei között Perrie, aki megállás nélkül csak magyarázott. Nem lehetett érteni, hogy miről beszélnek, de a lány lendületes monológja folytatódott.  
Louis arcán meghökkentség vált leolvashatóvá. Tekintete összeakadt Harryvel, szeme másodpercek alatt megváltoztak, íriszeiben melegség szökött, ajkai angyali mosolyra húzódtak.  
A duó az asztalhoz sétált, Perrie megkezdte mindenki bemutatását. Miután a formalitás lement, Louis a pulthoz sétált és rendelt egy italt.  
\- Ti ismeritek egymást? - kérdezte Harry Perrietől, aki nevetve bólogatni kezdett.  
\- Igen, pont ezt próbáltam elmondani, mikor David megérkezett. Louis legjobb barátja, Zayn, a pasim már két éve, onnan ismerem Őt. Én voltam az, aki mondta, hogy hozzád menjenek Duncannal. - felkacagott és belekortyolt az italába - Kicsi a világ, nem de? - kérdezte, de választ nem várt rá. Harry csak bután bológatott, szemei Louison pihentek.  
Niall oldalba bökte, mire elkapta a fejét és egyből elpirult. Így kínosabb lesz az este.  
\- Boldog Születésnapot Styles Cukrász! Ajándékom gyanánt arrébb csúsznál? - vigyorgott rá az álmaiban is visszaköszönő férfi. Megköszörülve torkát, megmozdult, meglökve ezzel Niallt, aki Nickkel volt egy politikai civakodás közepette.  
Miután mindenki a helyén volt, újabb felesek következtek és mire Harry észbekapott, már becsiccsentett állapotban volt.  
A bokszban kényelmesen elhelyezkedett, egyik tenyere Niall térdén hevert, amit, ha jól látott, Louis kérdő tekintete is követett.  
Mindenkivel beszélgetett, nevetett, ha holnap felkellene idéznie, hogy milyen témákat hoztak fel, istenre esküszik, egyet sem tudna visszaidézni.  
Ezzel szemben, ha részletezni kellene Louis arcát a kocsma olcsó lámpájának fényében, vagy ahogy a fekete nadrág ölelte combjait... órákig mondani tudna a magáét.  
\- Meghívhatlak valamire? Rosszul érezném magam, ha ezt nem ajánlanám fel. - szólította meg Louis halkan. Harry felé fordította a fejét és mélyen kék szemeibe nézett. Az ellazult pozíciót megváltoztatva, felült és bal kezével az asztalra könyökölt, arcát a tenyerébe helyezte és lazán rávigyorgott a fiúra.  
\- Ha egy helyes fiú meghív egy italra, akkor Strawberry Coladat kérek, ha pedig egy olyan, aki nem jön be, mindig Bloody Maryt. - mondta Harry válasz gyanánt, arcán butyuta mosoly ült.  
Louis vissza mosolygott rá, szemeiben kérdőjelek táncoltak.  
\- És ha én hívlak meg, melyiket választod? - kérdése végén, fejét enyhén felhajtotta, mintha kihívás elé állítaná Harryt.  
\- Strawberry Colada. - suttogta kacéran és tekintett fel Louisra pillái alól. Louis ádámcsutkája megmozdult, Harry szinte hallotta nyelésének hangját. Halkan felnevetett és kissé közelebb ült a férfihoz. Louis karja a boksz hátámlájára simult, tenyere combján ökölbe szorult.  
\- Hé, Tommo, nem sokára kettő óra. Nem indulunk el? - Perrie hangjában enyhe pánik lakozott, de egyenlőre Harry nem rakta össze a képkockákat, hogy miért.  
Az asztal alatt, a jobb lábfeje Louis lábfejéhez simult. A hirtelen kontaktustól Louis egy aprót ugrott, de másodperceken belül rendezte testtartását és ismét ellazította magát.  
\- Előbb még meg kell hívnom Harryt egy italra Pez, utána indulhatunk. - Harry háta mögül elvette a kezét, megigazította farmerdzsekijét és közben a lábát finoman Harryéhez simította.  
Megköszörülve torkát felegyenesedett és a pulthoz sétált, útközben a háta mögé pillantott, tekintete és vigyora csakis Harryé volt.  
Elvörösödve hajtotta le fejét, nem mert senkire sem nézni, tudta, hogy azzal elárulná magát.  
Pár perccel később egy Strawberry Colada került elé.  
Harry felnézett Louis hamisan csillogó szemébe, ajkát automatikusan fogai közé szorította.  
\- Köszönöm szépen Lou. - a becenév csak úgy kicsúszott, de Harrynek tetszett nyelvén a hangzása. Louis csak bólintott egyet, kezei a farmerdzsekije zsebében matattak.  
\- Bármikor. - mondta, majd Perriere nézett és kérdezte, indulhatnak-e.  
A lány elkezdett készülődni, Louis csak állt és nézte a Coladat az asztalon. Harry hirtelen felindulásból ajkai közé kapta a szívószálat és végig Louis tengerkék szemeibe nézve, megkóstolta az italt. Isteni volt, mint mindig.  
Niall tenyere a semmiből Harry combján pihent, erősen megszorította azt, figyelmeztetés jeléül. Ekkor kapcsolt Harry igazán, hogy mit is csinál.  
Szemei kitágultak és majdnem félrenyelte a koktélt. Heves köhögések közepette próbálta összeszedni gondolatait, az értelmes gondolatait, nem a Louis köd által mérgezetett.  
Természetesen Louis ebben a pillanatban döntött úgy, hogy apró tenyerét Harry hátára helyezi és gyengéd szavakkal próbálta nyugtatni köhögési rohamát.  
\- Basszus... Ni, haza mehetnénk? - kérdezte elgyötörten, érezte, hogy gyomra kész a padlóra kerülni. Még jó, hogy Ő a főnök és akkor dolgozik, amikor szeretne.  
Öt percen belül mindenkitől elköszöntek és a végén még hamarabb indultak haza, mint Louis és Perrie.  
Otthon Niall levetkőztette és lefektette az ágyába, és miután elhelyezett egy fájdalomcsillapítot és egy pohár vizet az éjjeliszekrényén, kisétált a szobájából és becsukta az ajtót.  
Szüszi mérges lesz miatta, egész este nyafogni fog...  
Az utolsó dolog, amit még megnézett elalvás előtt az a telefonja volt, ahol egy sms fogadta.  
_'Nagyon jól éreztem magam Styles, valamikor megismételhetnénk. x'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megtörtént Harry születésnapja és megláthattuk, hogyan is flörtöl a szemszögemből a becsípett Harry.
> 
> Mondjátok el nyugodtan, hogy tetszett, minden visszajelzésnek örülök!
> 
> Ha bármi kérdésetek lenne, akkor nyugodtan írhattok a Tumblremre: kristenblackyh
> 
> Puszi, Zsani


	4. A baj forrásának kerülése

Harry sikeresen ignorálta Louis üzeneteit a 'Szülinapi incidens' után, amit a fejében és időnként Niallnek csak úgy emlegett: a nagy L malőr. Fogalma sem volt, hogy mi ütött belé aznap este. Persze, lehetne az alkoholra fogni döntései okát, de lássuk be, az igen gyáva lépés lenne. Harry amiket aznap este tett, pontosan azért tette, mert azt szerette volna. Senki nem irányította Őt, nem voltak betanult szövegek és mozdulatok, minden, ami akkor játszódott le, úgy történt, ahogyan azt Ő szerette volna.  
Másnap, amikor felébredt, mosollyal az arcán tette, de az a szájmozdulat addig tartott, míg vissza nem tértek az előző napi események emlékei. Kényelmetlenül és idiótának érezte magát, a szégyen csak úgy áradt belőle, Szüszi szemeiben látszott a csalódottság, mikor gazdájára pillantott. Niall sem fogadta túl jól az italozás eredményét. Aznap este, mikor ágyba rakta, nem mondott semmit, egyszerű monoton mozdulatokkal segített barátján, de másnap, a konyhában pár szelet pirítós és bögre tea fölött, nem fogta vissza kommentjeit.  
- _Mégis mit képzeltél Haz? Nyíltan flörtölsz egy eljegyzett férfival? Tudod jól, hogy én mindig melletted vagyok és támogatlak, de mind a ketten tudjuk, itt nem az alkohol volt a fő bűnbak. Te elakartad csábítani Louist és kérlek, ne is tagadd ezt... Mégis hogyan gondoltad? Te profi vagy Haz... ne akarja szeretőnek állni, Te ennél sokkal jobb vagy!_  
Niall szavai éket vágtak fejében. " **Ne akarj szeretőnek állni...** " Tényleg annak tűnt, hogy ez Harry terve? Hiszen meg sem fordult a fejében az elcsábítás lehetősége, Niall ebben hatalmasat téved. Igaz, Louis egy gyönyörű férfi, ennél is ragyogóbb személyiséggel, már amennyit Harry felé mutatott, remek humorral bír, pontosan olyan, akármilyen klisésen is hangzik, mint álmai férfia, de...  
De ott van Duncan, a még számára ismeretlen férfi, aki Louis mellett van hat éve és tekintve, hogy nem sokára az oltár elé sétálnak, valljuk be, Harry labdában sem rúghat.  
Harry felsóhajtott és ismét a papírokra pillantott, amik előtte hevertek az íróasztalon. Február kilencedike van, este tizenegy óra és még mindig nem döntött arról, hogy kinek a képei legyenek kiakasztva cukrászdája galéria részén. Holnap reggel kellene felhívnia a szerencsést, de gondolatai folyamatosan elkalandoznak egy káprázatos kék szempár felé.  
Addig jutott, hogy a húsz jelentkező közül már tizenhetet kizárt, ami haladás, mondhatni. Mind a három jelölt művei tetszenek neki és fogalma sincs, hogy melyik legyen a kiválasztott. Olyan három órája ül a képek felett, lapozza egyiket a másik után és minden alkalommal van valami a festményeken/képeken, amit eddig nem látott, s ez új színben tünteti fel azokat, döntését még nehezebbé téve. Szüszi a lábához dörgölőzött és halkan rányafogott. Megsimogatta a füle mögött és az ölébe helyezte, ahol a cica kényelmesen elhelyezkedett, feje Harry arcát fürkészte, biztosan érzékeli gazdája feszültségét. Szőrös buksiját a mellkasához nyomta és hangos dorombolásba kezdett.  
\- Segíts nekem Szüszi, melyiket válasszam a három jelölt közül? - óvatosan, hogy ne zargassa nagyon a macskát, a három jelentkező képeit egymás mellé rakta, az asztala fiókjából elővette cicája jutalomfalatos zacsiját és abból kivett három darabot, majd egyesével a képekre helyezte. Úgy helyezte Szüszit, hogy a képek felé nézzen és az állat egyból elkezdett szimatolni. Legelőször a középső képen elhelyezkedő jutalomfalatot nyalta be. Akkor ez eldőlt, a szerencsés David Bright. Elégedetten hátradőlt és cirógatni kezdte cicája bundáját.  
\- Köszönöm. - sóhajtott fel elégedetten és egy pillanatra lehunyta szemeit. Már csak meg kell írnia a többi jelentkezőnek szánt levelét, amiben közli, hogy sajnos nem Ők az e havi pályázat nyertesei. Csinálhatná úgy, mint mindenki más, de Harry 'szereti' újra és újra megírni Őket, személyenként kitérni arra, hogy mit szeretett a munkájukban, lelkesíteni, buzdítani őket a következő hónapi beküldésre.  
Majdnem hajnali fél kettő volt, mire végzet a levéllel és a portfóliók összerendezésével, elpakolásával maga után.  
Szüszi békésen aludt a cicaágyában, a lakásban síri csend volt, Niall jelenleg Barbaránál tölti az estét. Harry levetette a ruháit, szépen összehajtotta őket, ez egy fajta megszokás nála, majd magára öltött egy régi, kinyúlt pólót és a takaró alá vetette magát. Ahogy ágyában pihent, öntötte el igazán a kimerültség a hosszú nap után, perceken belül mély álomba szenderült.

 

Szüszi ébresztette, mint szinte minden reggel, hatalmas dorombolások közepette. Pár percig még pihent mozdulatlanul, szemeit szorosan összezárva, majd miután a macskája arcára feküdt, döntött úgy, hogy ideje felkelnie. Megetette a cicát, lefőzte a kávéját, vett egy forró zuhanyt, majd reggelit készített. A palacsinta utolsó falatánál járt, amikor megszólalt a telefonja: sms-e érkezett.  
Teste egyből megfeszült, agyába egyetlen egy név ugrott be, hogy ki is lehet az üzenő. A lassan két hete tartó kerülés biztosan felbőszítette a karamell hajszínű férfit. Időt adva magának, elmosogatott és kicserélte Szüszi vizet, majd alomtálcájának tartalmát. Csak azért, hogy ne kelljen elolvasni az üzenetet, bárkitől is érkezett - Louis, tudom jól, hogy Louistól - leült a gépe elé és elküldte az emailt azoknak az embereknek, akiknek nem sikerült bekerülnie a Februári időszakba. Csak hogy most így patthelyzetbe került... Értesítenie kell Davidet, hogy Ő a szerencsés, de ahhoz a telefonja szükséges. Miért nem lehet a laptopot telefonként használni?! 21. század és mégsem tartunk ott, hogy ez lehetséges legyen... Mély levegőt véve, felvette a készüléket az asztalról, ami a kezében megrezzent, jelezve ezzel, hogy vagy olvasatlan üzenete vagy pedig nem fogadott hívása van.  
Feloldotta a készüléket és boom: ott az olvasatlan üzenet Louistól. Fölösleges nem törődni vele, már látta az üzenet tartalmát.  
_'Biztos nagyon elfoglalt vagy, sajnálom, hogy emiatt zavarlak, de most ugrott be, hogy nem néztük át az esküvői torta vázlatát. Megejthetnénk egy találkozót emiatt? Louis'_  
Harry többször végigfuttatta szemeit a rövid és érzelemmentes üzeneten. Mégis mi többet várt? Ujjai idegesen rándultak meg és közben azon töprengett, mit is írjon vissza.  
Nem akart egyszerű választ adni, hogy: igen, ekkor és ekkor megfelel neked?, sem egy túlzottat, ami nagyjából ebből állna: iszonyatosan sajnálom, hogy mostanában nem írtam vissza, csak túlságosan elfoglalt voltam, tudod a Grammy is itt van a kanyarban, na meg a havi tökéletes művészt is meg kellett találnom, de persze, ekkor és ekkor jó lesz neked?  
A lemondás meg nem jöhet szóba. Akármilyen érzelmei vannak vagy nincsenek Louis felé, Ő az ügyfele, aki, ha úgy kívánja, mindennap kötelessége lenne a fogadására, hogy átrágjanak minden részletet. Meg kell találni a közép utat.  
_'Szia, bocsánat, túl sok minden van jelenleg a tányéromon, vasárnap délután megfelelne, olyan négy óra körül? Akkor mindent átnézhetünk és elmondhatom, mi is történik az életemben.'_  
Egyszerű, lényegre törő és egyben bocsánat hangvételű, és benne van a magyarázkodás lehetősége is. Az egyetlen bibi csak az, hogy fogalma sincs, hogy mit fog neki mondani.  
_'Tökéletes Harry, vasárnap 4 óra.'_  
Semmi 'x'... Harry nem akarja magának sem bevallani, de fájdalmas belátni a helyzetet, hogy ilyen rövid időn belül, a törékeny barátság, ami volt köztük, ilyen rideggé vált.  
Leült a kanapéra, Szüszi azonnal mellette telepedett le, és tárcsázni kezdett. Harmadik csörgésre egy rokonszenves, mély hang szólt a készülékbe.  
\- Hello David, Harry vagyok, gratulálok! - ennyit mondott csupán, többre nem is volt szükség. Pár másodpercig néma csend, majd hatalmas ünnepi kiáltás, közvetlen után heves és sok bocsánat kérés. Harry hangosan felnevetett, ujjait Szüszi hatalmas szőrébe túrta.  
David lelkesedése hamar átragadt Harryre, így ebben a szellemben megbeszélték a részleteket. Vasárnap a cukrászda zárva van, így akkor fog bejönni a srác és kezdik el a készülődés az adománygyűjtő estére.  
Harry beszólt a cukrászdába, hogy ma nem megy be, bár ez egyértelmű, hiszen már majdnem dél volt. Szerencsére olyan emberekkel van körülvéve, akikben száz százalékig megbízik, akár az élete árán is. Nem voltak sokan, csupán nyolcan, a pultos lánnyal együtt, de még egyikük sem játszotta el a bizalmát, ami valljuk be, a mai világban elég könnyedén megteszik az emberek.  
A napja elég lassan és unalmasan telt, inkább a telefonján lógott - karja keservesen ellenkezett a készülék folyamatos tartása miatt - és mindent újra és újra átbeszélt Willel, a Grammy képviselőjével. Harry határozottan megmondta, hogy több változtatás nem lehet, hiszen három nappal vagyunk a Grammy előtt, és az előkészületek már folyamatban vannak.  
Holnap elkezdik lesütni a linzi tésztát az islerhez, a három emeletes tortához a piskótákat és a sajtosfánkocskákhoz az égetett tésztát. Vasárnap Harry betölti a tortát és hétfőn, a csapattal együtt megcsinálnak mindent. Ketten fogják tölteni és mártani a islert, egy ember csak marcipánt nyújt és arra ragasztja az elehető papírból készült Grammy logót, míg ketten töltik a fánokat a sajtkrémmel, ők ketten a díszítést is együtt csinálják, megtűzdelik majd petrezselyemmel, hagymával és csemegeuborkával. Harry pedig a [tortán](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_K4ZdnebrAbU/TTzQdo-UbDI/AAAAAAAAABE/rbdGfxTJHgc/s1600/Grammy+Cake+018.JPG) fog dolgozni.  
Az alsó szint fekete marcipánnal lesz bevonva, körbe zongora billentyűk lesznek ragasztva marcipánból; a második szint fehérrel lesz burkolva, fekete rombusz alakú betétekkel; a harmadik szint szintén fehér alapú, arra pedig fekete ételfestékkel lesznek különböző motívumok festve. Nem volt megbeszélve, de Harry marcipánból elfogja készíteni a Grammy díj másolatát a torta tetejére.  
Fejben gyönyörűen néz ki, csak remélni tudja, hogy élőben is jól fog mutatni a nagy napon.

  
  
A reggele a szokásos rutinból állt, mint előzőnap, azzal a különbséggel, hogy ma itthon volt Niall.  
\- Haza találtunk fiatalember? - kérdezte meg Harry vigyorogva, sétá közben az ingének gombjaival bíbelődött. Megállt a nappali közepén és lepillantott magára. Begomboljon még egyet vagy ne?  
\- Igen, és Haz, gombolkozz be rendesen. - mintha csak a gondolataiban olvasna, szólalt meg Niall. Harry oldalra döntötte a fejét, majd megadóan begombolt még egyet. Még így is látszódott a hasára tetovált pillangó egy része.  
\- Kinek csípted így ki magad, hova mész? - kérdezte Niall gyanakvóan, egyik szemöldöké nyújtózkodó cica alakot öltött. Harry ismét lepillantott magára, öltözéke igen egyszerű volt: fekete csizma, fekete feszülős nadrág és egy rózsaszín ing, melyben fehér pöttyök voltak szerteszét. A fölső Mini egérre emlékeztette, emiatt is szeretett bele annyira.  
\- Senkinek apu... A cukrászdába megyek, David Brighttal találkozom, Szüszi segítségével Ő lett az e havi választott. - miközben beszélt, aktatáskájából előhúzta a szóban forgó fiú képeit és átnyújtotta őket Niallnek. Míg legjobb barátja a képeket mustrálta, addig Ő töltött magának egy pohár narancslevet.  
\- Hogy tetszik? - kérdezte meg, miután Niall alaposan átnézte a képeket - a konyhába hallotta, ahogyan a papírokat cserélgetve, egymás után rakosgatja őket - és elmosta a poharát.  
\- Tehetséges fotós, egy-két képében mintha téged ismernélek fel. Nem láttam a többi jelentkezőét, de jó döntés volt Haz. - szavai melegséget árasztottak, arcán büszke mosoly pihent.  
Niall volt az első ember, akinek megemlítette, mit is szeretne csinálni a galéria résszel. Már meg volt a hely és a terveken gondolkoztak, mit hogyan is kellene kialakítani, amikor Harrynek beugrott, hogy mi lenne akkor, ha a fenti rész nem úgy lenne kialakítva, mint mondjuk egy Starbucksban: leülő helyek, ahol az emberek kávézhatnak és sütizhetnek. Hanem legyen ennél nagyobb és jelentőségteljesebb: egy kiállító helység, ahol fiatalok vagy éppen idősek mutathatják be képeiket, fokozva azzal, hogy becsületkasszás estét csinálnak a megnyitó napjára.  
\- Tényleg? Észre sem vettem a közös pontokat a képekben. - tűnődött el Harry, s közben helyet foglalt barátja mellett, aki elkezdte azokat a képeket mutogatni, amelyiken szerinte olyan vonalak vannak, amik az Ő munkáira emlékeztetik. Meglepően, inkább a fekete-fehér képekben látta a hasonlóságot. Valóban volt némi egyezés. Fejben megdicsérte Szüszit, amiért ilyen jól választott.  
Rápillantott az órára és sietősen felállt a kanapéról. Visszavette a képeket Nialltől és a táskába rakta Őket. Már rajta volt a kabátja, mikor vissza szólt Niallnek:  
\- Kívánj sok sikert, ma először találkozom Louisval! Szia! - köszönt el sietősen, ez a téma szigorúan tiltott lett a kettőjük között. Nem megbeszélés alapján, egyszerűen csak így történt a L malőr óta.  
\- Hogy mi? Haz! Emiatt csípted így ki magad?! Harry, ne csinálj... - Harry becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, de szinte biztos volt, hogy a mondat vége a 'hülyeséget' lett volna.  
Beszállt az autójába és elindult a Pink Fluffy Cake felé. Mintha hülyeséget akarna csinálni Harry... Nem lelkesedik a találkozó miatt, mert iszonyúan kellemetlenül érzi magát a határok átlépése miatt, de mint már többször is megfogalmazta magában, Louis az ügyfele és kötelessége találkozni vele. Talán fel sem jön a születésnapja és az ott lezajlott események. Szimplán átbeszélik a torta vázlatát - legyünk pontosabbak, hogy Harry végre a fejébe véshesse: Louis és Duncan esküvő tortájának vázlatát - Louis talán megiszik egy kávét vagy teát, elfogyaszt egy szelet süteményt és már megy is haza a szeretett párjához.  
Telefonja a zsebében szüntelenül rezgett, biztosan Niall dühös üzeneteken keresztül közli nem tetszését a találkozó miatt. Halkan felsóhajtott, s bekapcsolta a rádiót - éppen a heti kedvenc száma szólt: Troye Sivantól a My my my -, ezzel is elterelve gondolatait a férfiról és legjobb barátjáról.  
David már a cukrászda előtt állt, mint egy katalógusból kilépett modell, mikor Harry kiszállt a kocsijából.  
\- Szörnyen sajnálom, elszaladt az idő előlem. - kért bocsánatot Harry azonnal a húsz perces késése miatt. A srác csak felnevetett és legyintett egyet a kezével, jelezve, hogy minden rendben van köztük.  
David helyes fiatalember volt, ehhez kétség sem fért. A haja mézbarna, két oldalt felnyírva, a középső rész szépen, gondosan hátra fésülve. A szél erős volt a mai napon, így a zselé elengedhetetlen volt, de érdekes módon, nem tűnt úgy, mintha a ferfi igénytelen zsíros hajjal állna előtte. ( A zselét sajnos sokan nem tudják hasznalni, a kevesebb uraim, néha pont elég.) Egy hajszálja sem mozdult meg a cudar időben, pontosan olyan volt, mint aki most jött a fodrásztól. Szemei zöldek voltak, akárcsak Harryé, de neki inkább smaragdra emlékeztető színben pompáztak. Magas volt, magasabb, mint Harry, feszülő pulóvere nem sokat hagyott a képzelőerőnek. Határozott testtartása kiemelte izmait, mosolya olyan volt, mint egy filmsztáré: ragyogó fehér és tökéletes. Harry nem fog hazudni, kellemes volt a szemnek.  
Kinyitotta a cukrászda ajtaját és mielőtt a galériához sétáltak volna, megkínálta kávéval és süteménnyel a férfit. David csak egy üveg vizet kért, így két palackkal és a férfi portfóliójával a kezeiben, elindultak az emeletre.  
Daviddel könnyen ellehetett beszélgetni, a humora kiváló és könnyed, nevetése zene volt Harry füleinek.  
Úgy egy óra után megtalálták, milyen témában szeretnének utazni: Természet. Egyszerű, de mégis magával ragadó.Több ezerszer mutatták már be ezt a témát, remek emberek, de mégis Harry úgy érezte, Daviddel valami igazán különlegeset hoznak létre.   
Egy kis idő után bekapcsolták a rádiót és úgy folytatták a munkát tovább.  
A bemutató egy hét múlva lesz, vasárnap este hat órakor és Harry még ennyire nem várt egy bemutatót sem.  
Az előző emberek tehetségesek voltak, és műveiken látszott a határozottság, de a személyiségük nem pontosan azt tükrözte, amit vártunk volna a képek alapján. David más volt, Ő belőle áradt az alpha dominancia. Szeretett a középpontban lenni és egyáltalán nem volt az a buta és nagyképű férfi, sőt, pont az ellenkezője. Harry tudta, hogy vonzódik hozzá és a szituációt egyáltalán nem érezte egy oldalúnak.  
Bő két órája rendezgették a képeket, mikor Harry felhozott pár szelet süteményt és kötelező szünetet rendelt el. Leültek egymás mellé a kanapéra, egy-egy tányérral a kezükben.  
\- Tudod, elég sokszor szoktam ide járni és nem csak a süteményeid miatt. - szólalt meg David egy aprócska kényelmes csend után. Harry felé fordította a tekintetét és kérdőn pillantott rá. - A környezet, amit itt kialakítottál... Annyira megnyugtató és inspiráló. Volt, hogy itt is készítettem képeket... Nem vagyok az az ember, aki különösebben rajong az emberek fotózásáért, inkább a természetet kedvelem jobban, mint ahogyan azt te is láthatod - mutatott körbe nevetve, tekintete folyamatosan megállt kiállított képein. - Itt valahogy más, az emberek az igazi arcukat mutatják. Egy öt csillagos étteremben ez nem valósulna meg, ott túl sok a színjáték, a többet mutatás, mint amik valójában.  
Harry nem tudott megszólalni néhány percig. Sosem gondolkozott el azon, hogy vajon mit gondolnak az emberek a helyről, csak azt tudta, hogy benne mit vált ki, és csak remélte, hogy mások is így éreznek a hely iránt.  
\- Köszönöm. - motyogta végül Harry, érezte, hogy arcán apró pipacs virágok bimbóznak ki, idegesen helyezkedni kezdett a kanapén.  
Harry mindig is nyitott ember volt és szerette megmutatni az igazi valóját az embereknek, nem félt az őszinteségtől, sőt, mindenek előtt tartotta. De amikor flörtölésre kerül a sor, bajban van. Túlgondol minden mozdulatot, mondatot, elrontva ezzel esélyeit. - Ez jó dolog Harry, ne szégyenlősködj emiatt, légy büszke arra, amit teremtettél. - mosolygott rá kedvesen David, keze hirtelen Harry nyakához simult és finoman cirógatni kezdte a hajtöveknél. - Jól érzem azt, hogy elindult köztünk valami? Jobban szeretem az őszinteséget és nem megvezetést, így inkább most tisztázzuk, mint hogy később bánkódjunk emiatt... Ha elhívnálak egy randevúra, igent mondanál? - Harry annyira meglepte a kérdése, hogy majdnem félrenyelte a süteményt. Apró levegőket véve pislogott párat, majd lassan bólintani kezdett.  
Nem látta miért is kellene nemet mondania. David egy kedves, figyelmes, őszinte és vicces férfi, és ezt egyenlőre pár óra ismeretség után szűrte le. Ha nem is lesz belőle semmi, egy randival semmit sem veszítenek. Talán kiderül, hogy mégsem egymáshoz illenek, a másik oldalról pedig lehet ez egy gyümölcsöző kapcsolat kezdete... Harry Davidre pillantott és halkan odasúgta neki: - Igen. - hogy megkoronázza beleegyezését, arcon puszilta a férfit.  
A rádióban Ariana Grande 'Just a Little Bit Of Your Heart' volt hallható, David biztos keze Harry nyakáról a combjára csúsztak.  
\- Har... Oh, bocsánat! Nem akartam zavarni, jesszusom, öhm, visszajövök később? Igen, vissza jövök. Később. Vissza. Öhm... - Harry felkapta a fejét és halkan elkáromkodta magát.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mondjátok el nyugodtan, hogy tetszett, minden visszajelzésnek örülök!
> 
> Ha bármi kérdésetek lenne, akkor nyugodtan írhattok a Tumblremre: kristenblackyh
> 
> Puszi, Zsani


	5. Békülés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 4. és 5. fejezetet külön szedtem, mert túl hosszúnak gondoltam egyben. 
> 
> Remélem tetszeni fog, jó olvasást! (:

Harry Louis után szaladt, a nagy kapkodásban majdnem elejtette tányérját. Lerakta azt az egyik közeli asztalra és mint egy félnótás, sietett a férfi után. Már az ajtónál járt, apró ujjai a kilincs köré fonódtak, a lendülete már meg volt ahhoz, hogy az ajtó kinyíljon. Enyhe friss szellő csapta meg Harry arcát, ahogy Louis félig kilépett a hűvös délutánba.  
\- Lou! - szólította meg enyhe zihálás közepette. Tekintete az órára siklott, és a mutatók négy órát mutattak. Baszki.  
\- Nem zavartál meg semmit, Daviddel csak dolgoztunk. - tenyere a férfi bicepszére simultak és beljebb tessékelte a cukrászdában. Az ajtót bezárta a fiú mögött és hangosan kifújta a levegőt. Louis illata hirtelen megcsapta, szemeit egy pillanatra le kellett hunynia, annyira meglepte a férfias, erős illatfelhő. - Elszaladt az idő, sajnálom, kérlek foglalj helyet és máris hozom a vázlatokat. - a pult mögé sétált, ahol nyomott egy kávét Louisnak, majd kivette a pult alól a táskáját, amiben a vázlatfüzete pihent. Amint lejött a kávé, a zene elhalkult a galériában, majd teljesen megszűnt. A semmiből megszűnő zajt felváltotta a síri csend, ami bántó füleinek, a szituáció szinte szürreális volt. Kapkodva nézett ide-oda, kellemetlen volt, hogy két férfi, akiket vonzónak talál, egy helyiségben vannak, egy levegőt szívnak. Igaz, egyikkel sem volt több, mint egy kevés, ártatlan flört, de... Ha őszinte akar lenni Harry, nem szerette volna, ha Louis látja ezt. Nem történt semmi, de mégis rosszul érzi magát a történtek miatt.  
Hallotta, ahogy a lépcső megroskad a rajta óvatosan lépkedő fiatalemberen és pár másodperccel később, David a pult mellett támaszkodott, lezseren, csábos mosollyal az arcán.  
\- Remekül haladtunk ma, szerintem mindent előkészítettünk a vasárnapi megnyitóra. - mosolygott rá ravaszul David, mire Harry nem tudott mást tenni, mint nyelni egy hatalmasat. A szituáció kínos, de baromira. Tekintetével próbálta nem Louist fürkészni, sikertelenül. Látta a férfi feszült testtartását, fejét úgy tartotta, hogy halljon mindent, ami köztük most elhangzik. Harry megköszörülte a torkát és visszapillantott Davidre.  
\- Igen, a többivel jövő héten foglalkozunk. Kiválasztjuk milyen számokat játszunk, milyen süteményeket szeretnél a kínálópultba, illetve milyen fényeket használjunk a galériában. Köszönöm David. - hanglejtése hálás volt, hangjának ereje halk, bizalmas. David pontosan tudja, miért mond köszönetet Harry, tekintete végig járt a cukrászdán. - Akkor jövő héten. - tenyere a férfi vállára simult, arcán finom mosoly pihent.  
\- Reméljük, hogy előbb, mint vasárnap. - kacsintott rá a férfi, majd belelépve Harry komfortzónájába, megpuszilta arcát és kisétált az üzletből.  
Harry vett egy mély lélegzetet és sunyiba Louisra pillantott, aki tekintetével Davidet követte. Szemöldökei mérges csíkban álltak, állkapcsa megfeszült, lábai idegesen járkáltak fel s alá.  
A vázlatfüzetet a hóna alá kapta, s a kávéval és egy szelet bazsalikomos csokitortával helyet foglalt Louisval szemben.  
\- David Bright, Ő lesz az a személy, akinek ebben a hónapban kiállítjuk a képeit. Tehetséges fényképész. - szólalt meg Harry, a kínos csöndnél az erőltetett beszélgetés is jobb volt.  
Hmm - reagált Louis, tekintete szorosan az asztalra szegült, úgy tűnt, mint aki mélyen van gondolatai között. Pár perc így telt el, mire Harry megköszörülte a torkát és odalapozott a vázlatfüzetben, ahol Louis és Duncan tortája volt.  
Felé fordította és hátradőlve a székében várt.  
\- Szép. - Harry várt, azt hitte ennél többet fog hozzá fűzni Louis, de több szó nem hagyta el a száját. Tenyerét az asztalra helyezte és ujjbegyeivel zongorázni kezdett.  
\- Öhm... Ennyi? - kérdezte tétován Harry, a hideg és szűkszavú Louis idegen volt a számára.  
\- Miért ignoráltál hetekig? - kelt ki magából a férfi, kék szemei olyan lángokat szórtak, mint a Trónok Harcában átváltoztatott sárkány tüze. Harry hátrahőkölt és idegesen nyelt, asztalon pihenő keze hajszálai közé kúsztak.  
\- Louis, én... - kezdete volna, de nem hagyta, hogy befejezze mondandóját, őszintén, még azt sem engedte meg, hogy elkezdje. Valószínűleg Louis olyan ember, akinek ki kell adnia magából a mérgét egyszerre.  
\- Azért, ami a szülinapodon történt?! Harry, az csak egy koktél volt, az isten szerelmére! Komolyan mondom, ha ez a magyarázatod, akkor inkább tartsd meg. Vártam tudod, hogy visszaírj, de semmi... aztán a munkával kapcsolatosra nem egyből, de legalább érkezett válasz. Ez most komoly Harry? Úgy éreztem, egyfajta barátság kialakult köztünk, de Te... - csalódottan felsóhajtott és elfordította tekintetét, ujjával ellökte magától a tányért.  
\- Lou. Sajnálom. Tényleg. Én nem... Szörnyen éreztem magam reggel és nem tudtam hogyan reagáljak a helyzetre. Sosem... Én még soha nem flörtöltem olyan emberrel, aki foglalt és az alkohol sem a legjobb barátom. Úristen, iszonyúan kínosan éreztem... érzem magam. - lehajtotta a fejét, ajkait idegesen húzgálta két ujjával.  
\- Én nem haragszom rád Haz. - hirtelen felkapta a fejét, a becenév meglepte. Niall hívja a legtöbbször így, biztosan aznap este hallotta Louis ezt a becézést. - Elfelejthetnénk ezt a butaságot végre? - Harry bólintott - Vissza fogsz írni nekem? - újabb bólintás - És válaszolni is fogsz nekem, vagy csak bólintasz, mint azok a kutyák az autókban? - hangosan felnevetett, szemei sarkába boldog ráncok ültek. Harry már majdnem bólintott, mikor mozdulat közben megállt, elmosolyodott, és szóban biztosította a férfit, hogy igen, fog beszélni vele. - Szuper! - maga elé húzta a félre lökött tányért és egy perc alatt befalta a kedvenc süteményét.  
A kávéját szürcsölte, mikor Harry tekintete megakadt a vázlatfüzeten.  
\- Várj, a vázlatok... Ez csak egy terv volt, hogy beszélhess velem? - lábait összefonta az asztal alatt és hátradőlt a székében, kezeit összefonta mellkasa előtt. Tekintetében kérdőjelek táncoltak, próbálta megfejteni a férfit.  
\- Őszintén szólva, igen, de a tervek attól még gyönyörűek. - biztosította Harryt, majd az ajtóra pillantott - Szóval Dave... Azon kívül, hogy Őt választottad a hónap szerencsésének... - nem fejezte be a mondatot, ami sokat elárult róla és az Ő személyiségéről. Még mindig ott tartunk, hogy Louis információk után kutat. Harryn apró örömszikrák futottak végig, szíve gyorsabb ritmusra vert, ajkai félmosolyra húzódtak.  
\- David. - javította ki nevetve és megrázta jókedvűen a fejét. - Most ismertem meg, ennyi az egész. - fejezte be sejtelmesen, szándékosan. Louis reakciója tökéletes volt. Az irritáció, amikor Harry kijavította a nevét, aztán pedig a csalódottság, hogy nem mond többet. Biztos, hogy megvannak a maga gondolatai a szituációról, hiszen tényleg kétes pillanatban kapta el őket... de nem történt semmi olyan, ami arra utalna, Ők többet, mint két barát. Barátok, pár óra elteltével talán erős kifejezés lenne. Haverok inkább helytálló.  
\- Nem úgy tűnt. - motyogta Louis, de inkább csak magának, látszott arcán, hogy ezt a kommentet nem akarta, hogy más is hallja.  
\- Szóval, hogy teltek a heteid? - váltott témát Harry, amire Louis csúnyán nézett rá. Ja igen. Tudhatná, ha nem lett volna annyira fafejű, hogy ignorálja a férfit. Ennek ellenére Louis beavatta az izgalommentes életébe: milyen volt az iskolában a napok, ahol tanít, mint dráma tanár; mesélt pár sztorit a diákjairól, amik megnevetették Őt; és beharangozta szereplését a Greaseben, ami egy apró helyi színházban kap helyet.  
\- Danny? Danny Zuko? - kiálltott fel Harry és izgatottan felnevetett - Látnom kell az előadást, a Grease a második kedvenc filmem! - folytatta energikusan apró monológját, és csak akkor maradt csendben, mikor Louis felemelte a kezét és türelmetlenül várt a csendre. Harry kérdőn nézett rá, úgy érezte, most Ő a tanár és Louis a diák.  
\- Már elnézést... de Te azt mondtad, hogy a második?! - hangjában felháborodottság hallatszott, szemei összeszűkültek, akárcsak egy vadászó cicáé. - Mi az első? - követelte, lábait eközben kinyújtotta, vádlija Harry lábszárához simult. Pár másodpercig feszültté vált a légkör, feljöttek a szülinapi emlékképek, amikor majdnem ugyanebben a szituációban voltak, majd Louis ellazította testét és várta Harry válaszát.  
Harry nyelt egyet és lehajtva felelt a feltett kérdésre. - Szerelmünk lapjai. - ujjai az ölében összefonódtak, majd ki, idegesen játszott az ujjait körülölelő gyűrűkkel.  
\- Szerintem nem hallottam jól, azt mondtad, a Szerelmünk lapjai? - hangjában hitetlenkedés ült, arcán aranyos mosoly kapott helyet.  
\- Igen, a Szerelmünk lapjai. Talán valami probléma van ezzel? - Harry tekintete kihívó volt, fejét enyhén felemelte, ajkait szorosan összeszorította.  
\- Nem, egyáltalán nem... Tudod, még sosem láttam a filmet. - vallotta be Louis, amire Harrynek leesett az álla és heves szócsatába kezdett magával, hogy elmondja, miért is az egyik legklasszikusabb film a világon, milyen gyönyörűen vágott, fényképezett és akkor ne is beszéljünk a szereplőkről. Annyira mondta a magáét, hogy kellett egy kis idő, mire felfogta Louis pillantását és mosolyát. Mind a kettő gyengédséget árasztott, de olyan erővel, hogy Harry szíve összeszorult a látványtól.  
\- Megnézhetjük, ha gondolod. - ajánlotta fel nagylelkűen, mire a vele szemben elhelyezkedő férfi csak bólintani tudott. - Hé! Megállapodtunk, hogy nincs több bólogatás, nem? - kacagott fel Harry, lábait összefonta Louisval az asztal alatt. Ha lehet, erre a gesztusra Louis mosolya még nagyobb lett. Túlságosan elragadó ilyenkor a férfi. A nevetőráncok a szeménél ízlésesen helyezkednek el, mosolya túl mesés, hogy igaz legyen.  
\- Most? - húzta fel szemöldökét és lassú mozdulatokkal a bögrét a tányérra helyezte, tekintete végig Harry arcát fixírozta.  
\- Miért is ne? - megvonta vállait, lábait elválasztotta Louistól és elkezdett elpakolni maga után. A galériából lehozta a tányérokat és a két flakont, és Louis bögréje és tányérja megszerzése után, mindent elmosott.  
Az óra azt mutatta, hogy már nyolc van. Hamar elszalad az idő, ha az ember jól szórakozik. Igaz, az eleje nem volt ugyan pompás, de ahová jelenleg tart a helyzet... Harry talán túlságosan is bizakodó.  
Leoltották a lámpákat és miután mindent rendben talált Harry, felkapta a táskáját, beriasztotta a cukrászdát és bezárt maga mögött az ajtót.  
Az autóút gyerekes civakodással telt, hogy mégis melyik zenecsatorna szóljon. Egy idő után Harry hagyta, hogy Louis érvényesüljön. Amíg Ő boldog, Harry is az.  
Tettek egy kis kitérőt útközben és rendeltek három pizzát. Amíg azok elkészültek, leültek a pizzázó végében egy kis asztalhoz. Harry beavatta, mivel is töltötte az elmúlt két hetet, beismerte, hogy mennyire stresszes a Grammy csapatával dolgozni.  
Mire a házához értek, már este negyed tíz volt. Harryben felmerült Louis jegyesének a neve és elgondolkozott, hogy ez mit is jelent pontosan. Vasárnap este van és ahelyett, hogy Duncannel töltené az éjszakát, Louis azt választotta, hogy átjön hozzá, hogy megnézzenek egy romantikus filmet.  
Nem tudott ezen sokáig töprengeni, hiszen Louis a három pizzás dobozzal a kezében megállt előtte és várta, hogy Harry kinyissa a bejárati ajtót.  
Jelentőségteljesen a kilincsre pillantott, majd vissza Harryre. - Tudod Harold, az nem fogja magát kinyitni, nekem pedig leszakad és megég a kezem a pizzától. Ja, és éhes is vagyok, szóval ha egy kicsit felgyorsítanád a mozdulataidat, azt kibaszottul megköszönném. - és mindezt egy angyali mosollyal az arcán mondta végig. Harry nem állt készen az éjszaka együtt töltésére, de... ha már így alakult, elfogadja keserédes - hah! - kibaszott jó sorsát.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Összeveszés-kibékülés minden fanficbe kell, sajnos elkerülhetetlen. Mit gondoltok a végéről, várjátok a folytatást?
> 
> Mondjátok el nyugodtan, hogy tetszett, minden visszajelzésnek örülök!
> 
> Ha bármi kérdésetek lenne, akkor nyugodtan írhattok a Tumblremre: kristenblackyh
> 
> Puszi, Zsani


	6. 'Ha Te madár vagy, akkor Én is.'

Az ajtó kitárult előttük, Harry, ahogyan azt anyukája tanította neki, illemtudóan előre engedte Louist és míg a férfi ezt a gesztust egy hatalmas vigyorral díjazta, addig Harry szemtelenül végig mérte hátulról. Anne soha sem tanított neki ilyet, de az esélyt meg kellett ragadnia, Harrynek eddig erre nem nyílt alkalma.  
A látvány, ami fogadta, nem okozott neki csalódást. Louis mintha ismerné a járást, ment a nappali felé, feneke örömtáncot járva illegett jobbra s balra. Harry a nyitott ajtóban állt és csak bámult, mint borjú az új kapura, sajnos erre nem akadt jobb jellemzés.  
Sok feneket látott már, de ennyire pompásat még sosem. Harry most már biztos volt benne, hogy Louis testét a görög istenek faragták.  
A nadrág gyönyörűen körbeölelte fenekét, combizmai minden lépésnél megfeszültek, járása olyan kecses volt, mint egy gazelláé.  
\- Harry? - szólalt meg Niall a távolból, kimozdítva Harryt a Louis-fenék paradicsomából. Nyelt egy hatalmasat és bezárta maga mögött az ajtót.  
A stírölés csupán pár másodpercig tartott, hiszen Louis még csak most érkezett meg a nappali középpontjába, de Harry éveknek érezte, az egész olyan volt, mint egy jól megkreált lassított jelenet.  
Kibújt kabátjából és csizmájából, a kulcsát a lila tartóba dobta.  
\- Niall! - szólt vissza hangosan, ajkain apró mosoly telepedett meg. Louishoz sétált a nappaliba és elvette tőle a pizzás dobozokat.  
\- Remélem nem okozott a pizza komoly égési sérüléseket. - nevetett halkan Harry, utalva Louis előbbi ajtó kinyitási követelésére. A kisebb férfi összeráncolta szemöldökeit és rosszallóan nézett Harryre.  
\- Nem tudom Harold, idő kell a hólyagok kifejlődéséhez. - összefonta karjait teste előtt és magabiztosan kihúzta magát, arca olyan alakot öltött, mint egy mérges sünié. És nem, Harry még soha sem látott olyan sündisznót, aki mérgelődött, de valamiért ez a hasonlat jutott eszébe, mikor Louis arcára pillantott.  
Harry erre hangosan felnevetett és hitetlenkedve megrázta a fejét.  
\- Honnan jött neked ez a Harold? Még csak nem is az a nevem... - töprengett és közben a konyhába sétált, a dobozokat a konyhapultra helyezte. Louis követte, mint egy szófogadó kis kutya, tökéletes fenekét a mosogató szekrénynek támasztotta, testtartása még mindig a Harry fejében elnevezett, durca pózban volt: karok összefonva, arckifejezése nem lenyűgözött.  
\- Úgy rémlik, mintha azt mondtad volna a British Bake Off egyik interjújában, hogy nem szereted. - megvonta vállait, ami a póz miatt igazán nevetségesen nézett ki. - Szerintem pedig pont, hogy illik hozzád. Harold. - felvont szemöldökkel várta az ellenkezést és felháborodást, ami viszont nem jött. Harry túlságosan el volt képedve attól, hogy Louis ennyi mindent megjegyzett róla, tekintve, hogy a szériája három éve volt. Na meg azt sem hátrány, hogy a fiú szájából a 'Harold' nem is hangzott olyan rosszul, sőt, a recés hangja miatt valamit el is indított benne.  
Harry azért nem kedvelte ezt a becézést, mert kamaszkorában ezzel a névvel piszkálták Őt. Sosem volt fizikai bántalmazás, senki ne gondoljon a legrosszabbra, egyszerűen csak Ő túlságosan szeretett tanulni, míg a többiek ezt megvetteték, ebből jött a 'Stréber Harold'. Eleinte bántotta, hiszen a tudásiszomj a szemében nem ciki volt, hanem hatalom.  
Tavaly volt a tíz éves osztálytalálkozója azokkal az emberekkel... És ki vitte valamire közülük? Szerintem nem kell elmagyarázni, úgyis tudjuk rá a választ.  
\- Pizza illatot érzek? Köszönet az isteneknek érted, éhen halok! - kapcsolódott be a beszélgetésbe Niall, lépteitől zengett a folyosó. Harry Louisra pillantott, aki kezeit leengedve megrázta magát, arca a hang forrása felé irányult. Olyan volt, mint aki próbálja nyugtatni magát, mintha izgulna a legjobb barátjával való találkozás miatt.  
Niall vigyorral az arcán érkezett, de amint felmérte a terepet, ajkairól a mosoly visszahúzódott, tekintete hol Louisn landolt, hol pedig Harryn.  
\- Emlékszel Loura a születésnapomról? - kérdezte hirtelen, hangjában apró para hallatszott. Hogyne emlékezne legjobb barátja, Harryvel párszor - sokszor - megesett, hogy megállás nélkül csak róla beszélt.  
\- Persze, helló haver. - pacsizott le a vigyorgó Louisval, Harry tekintete Niall arcán pihent, próbálta leolvasni róla, hogy mit is gondol. Az arca mindig nyitott és barátságos, mindenkivel perceken belül megtalálta a közös hangot, szemeiből áradt a móka és kacagás. Most tekintete összeszűkült, mint aki egy kóborló kutyáról próbálja megállapítani, hogy veszélyes-e. Egy ismeretlennek ez normálisnak tűnhet, de Harry túl jól ismerte barátját. Sütött róla, hogy nem tetszik neki a szituáció, de miatta próbálja tűrtőztetni magát. Szemei néha Harryre vetültek, aki a figyelemtől akarata ellenére elpirult, kezei automatikusan a hajába kúsztak.  
\- Mi a helyzet? - kérdezte Louis, megtörve a nem kínos, de nem is kellemes csendet. Harry elfordult és kinyitotta a dobozokat, keresett három darab tányért és kivette a hűtőből a ketchupot és a majonézt.  
A háttérben párbeszéd hallatszott, Louis beavatta, miért is van itt, amire Niall bevezette Őt a nappaliba, hogy megkeressék a DVD-t.  
Harry kifújta a levegőt és fejben elszámolt háromig. Nem akarta, hogy Niall rosszul értelmezze a helyzetet. Nem tesznek semmi rosszat azzal, ha megnéznek egy filmet, mint barátok.  
Saját magát próbálta lenyugtatni lehunyt szemekkel, mikor hangos nevetés hallatszott a távolból. Harry felkapta a fejét és a hang forrása felé nézett.  
A konyhából tökéletes rálátása volt a nappalira, és amit megpillantott, melegséggel töltötte el a szívét.  
Louis a kanapé előtt állt, kezében Szüszivel, aki éppen az arcát és haját tisztogatta. Niall a fotelben ült, arckifejezése pontosan olyan volt, mint amilyen Harryé lehetett: hitetlen. Egy dolgot tudni kell Szüsziről: iszonyúan barátságos cica, egy jó pár hónap után. Először ha rápillantasz, nem gondolod róla, hogy szelíd, hiszen szemei mindig összeszűkülve állnak, tekintetéből süt a morcosság, testtartása távolságtartó.  
Ezért is döbbenet, amit most lát, hiszen ez nem megszokott jelenség. Anyukáját két év után fogadta el, hiszen nem sűrűn találkozott vele, a legelső találkozásnál Szüszi menekült tőle, ha Anne közeledett felé, ráfújt vagy rámordult.  
Észre sem vette, hogy mikor került arcára a mosoly, de nem változtatott rajta. Nem fogja megkérdőjelezni cicája döntését.  
Nehézségek árán a nappaliba cipelte a tányérokat és a pizzákat, na meg a szószokat.  
\- Ezt mégis hogyan csináltad? - tette fel a kérdést Harry, tekintete az elégedett állaton pihent, aki nyugodtan dorombolt Louis kezei között. Mindent letett a dohányzóasztalra, majd Louis mellé sétált és megcirógatta cicája szőrét. Az állat rápillantott és halkan felé nyávogott, majd arcát Louis mellkasába fúrta. - Senkit nem fogadott el ilyen hamar, általában hónapokba telik, míg eljutnak idáig az emberek. - tekintete Louis szemeit fürkészte, aki az információ alapján meglepődött, szemei kitágultak, ajkai enyhén szétnyíltak.  
\- Engem két hónap alatt fogadott el, és az a rekord. - szólalt meg Niall, hangja féltékenységet és döbbenetet árasztott. Szemei Harryre siklottak, arcán kedves mosoly terült szét. - Louis csak odahívta magához és ez lett belőle. - karjai a hihetetlen gesztusra mutattak, mire Harry felnevetett.  
\- Tényleg? Azt hiszem a rekordot most már én tartom Horan. - válaszolt nevetve Louis, tekintete Harryre ugrott és szemei abban a pillanatban megváltoztak. Az eddig játékos szempárt felcserélte a nyugodtság és melegség. Az izzó tekintet forrósággal öntötte el Harry arcát.  
\- Mi a helyzet a filmmel? - elhúzódott a férfitól, miután ujjai Szüszi bundájába túrtak utoljára és leült a kanapéra. Maga elé vette a tányérját és rápakolt két szelet pizzát.  
Niall elindította a filmet, Louis pedig a cicával a kezében, leült Harry mellé, köztük volt olyan tíz centi távolság.  
Szüszi a levegőbe szagolt és gazdája felé sétált, szemei kunyerálóan hol Harry szemébe, hol a pizzára siklottak. Harry sosem tudott ellenállni neki, így az állattal megosztott pár falat sonkát.  
Niall miután szedett magának, értsd: maga elé vette az egész dobozt, beült Harry és Louis közé, elég kínossá titulálva a szituációt, mind a kettő férfinek helyezkednie kellett, hogy ne úgy üljenek, mint galambok a villanypóznán.  
A film közben csend telepedett közéjük, mindannyian ettek és Szüszit hessegették a tányérjaik közeléből, kicsalva belőlük egy-két kacajt. Egy kis idő után Harry megelégelte a kis éhenkórászát és megetette Őt a konyhában.  
A fiúk mondták, hogy megállítják a filmet, de Harry ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy nem kell, hiszen többször látta már.  
A két óra hamar elrepült, Harry szemeiből folytak a könnyek, ahogy minden alkalommal. Niall bármit is mondana, szemei elárulnák Őt, hiszen nedvesen csillogtak. Ha valami újat megtanult ma Harry, az nem más, mint hogy Louis nagyobb sírós, mint Ő maga. Nem győzte törölgetni szemeit, orrával szipogott, mint egy kis gyerek.  
\- Nem is értem eddig miért nem néztem meg. Gyönyörű volt. - szólalt meg halkan, elcsukló hangon. Harry rámosolygott és kényelmesen hátradőlt a kanapén, szemei Szüszi alvó alakjára kúsztak.  
\- Harry az összes romantikus filmet látta már, de ez a kedvence és hadd mondjam el, mindig megsiratja. - osztotta meg Niall a semmiből, hanglejtése olyan volt, mint aki feldobja az ötletet arra, hogy máskor is filmezzenek így hármasban. Elmondása szerint Ő nem egy nagy romcom rajongó, de ahhoz képest, a filmek összessége, amiről beszélt, mindet vele nézte meg. - Máskor is csinálhatnánk ilyet. - Bingo.  
\- Rám számíthatsz, csak hívj fel és jövök! - válaszolt Louis, közben zsebéből előkapta a telefonját és Niall kezébe adta. A férfi megadta a számát és megcsörgette saját magát. Rákacsintott a férfira és visszanyújtotta neki a telefont.  
Harry nem tudta hova tenni a helyzetet, ami kialakult, hiszen Niall mikor Louisra pillantott, a 'barát' mosolyát viselte. Összeráncolta szemöldökeit és halkan felnevetett. Szerette volna, hogy kettőjük jóba legyenek és az, amit most lát, melegséggel önti el, tudta, hogy kettőjük között remek bimbózó kapcsolat alakulhat ki.  
Felállt a kanapéról, megnyújtóztatta testét, majd összeszedte a szemetet és a tányérokat a mosogatóba helyezte.  
\- Ideje mennem. - szólt a hang mögüle, ami Harryt annyira megijesztette, hogy félre ugrott, jobb tenyere a szívéhez markolt. - A frászt hoztad rám, jesszusom! - lihegett Harry, Louis csak hangosan nevetett. Pár másodperc alatt a szíve újra normálisan dobbant.  
\- Haza viszlek. - mosolygott rá kedvesen és már indult is a kocsikulcsáért.  
Mielőtt elindultak volna, Louis lekuporodott Szüszi mellé és finoman megcirógatta. Elköszönt Nialltől egy öleléssel - Ni csak azok karjait fogadja el, akiket kedvel -, majd együtt kiléptek az ajtón, beszálltak a járműbe és Louis iránymutatásával elindultak a háza felé.  
Az út első öt percében beszélgettek, utána pedig csendben, megpihenten haladtak tovább.  
Csupán húsz perc volt, mire megérkeztek a lakáshoz, az ablakok sötétek voltak, ami arra is utalhatott, hogy senki nem tartózkodott benne. Harry szemei az órára siklottak, ami majdnem hajnali egy órát jelzett. Lehet Duncan már alszik.  
\- Mikor is lesz a megnyitó? - kérdezte halkan Louis, szemei álmosan pislogtak.  
\- Jövő héten, vasárnap. Eljössz rá? - hangjából hallatszódott a reménykedés, de nem zavarta. Túl volt már azon a ponton, hogy érdekelje. A mai beszélgetésük sok mindenre rávilágított: Louis szeretné, ha az élete része lenne, úgyhogy Harry e szerint fog cselekedni és benne marad, akármennyire lesz fájdalmas az út - mert tudta, hogy az lesz. Louis egy olyan személyiség, akibe könnyen bele lehet zúgni. Harry nem akarja túl korán megkongatni a harangokat, de... Fejében már hallotta gyönyörű zenéjüket.  
\- Persze, hogy el, Haz. Köszönöm a ma estét, jól éreztem magam. - kioldotta a biztonsági övet, tekintete egy rövid pillanatra a házra siklott. Arca megfeszült, tekintete egy másodpercre elhomályosult, de aztán ahogy Harryre nézett, arca kisimult, szemei újra kedvesen, melegen csillogtak.  
\- Szívesen, bármikor. - lehajtotta fejét és finoman elmosolyodott, egy pillanat erejéig alsó ajkát fogai közé fogta. Louis a semmiből megpuszilta az arcát, Harry orrát ellepte mámoríró illata, és amilyen gyorsan történt, olyan hamar el is szállt a pillanat.  
\- Jó éjt Haz. - köszönt el Louis, amire Harry egy 'Szép álmokat' válaszolt.  
Megvárta, míg Louis eltűnik a házban és feloltódik az egyik ablakban a fény és utána haza vezetett.  
Egész úton mosoly játszott ajkain, amit otthon sem tudott levakarni arcáról. A zsebében megrezzent a telefonja, amit azonnal elővett és elolvasta az smst.  
_'Ha Te madár vagy, akkor Én is. xx'_  
Mikor az ágyában feküdt, a vigyor még mindig látható volt, szemeit nyugodtan és elégedetten hunyta le. 

Aznap éjjel Louisval álmodott, akivel egy levendula mezőn sétáltak, fejük felett az ég tiszta kék volt, a látványt csupán az időnkénti madarak vándorlása zavarták meg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fejezet címe elolvasása után kinek ugrott be a jelenet? Ha nem láttátok a filmet, de tudni szeretnétek, melyik az, akkor youtube-on írjátok be: 'Ha te madár vagy, akkor én is, szerelmünk lapjai' és már meg is tudjátok nézni a kb egy perces jelenetet!
> 
> Hagyjatok Kudost, ha tetszett a fejezet és mondjátok el bátran a komment szekcióban véleményeteket, minden visszajelzésnek örülök!
> 
> Ha bármi kérdésetek lenne, akkor nyugodtan írhattok a Tumblremre: kristenblackyh
> 
> Puszi, Zsani


	7. Megnyitó

Harry frissen megfürödve állt az ágya mellett, mutatóujja Szüszi pici rózsaszín nóziját masszírozta, a macska csukott szemekkel élvezte azt, háláját hangos dorombolással fejezte ki.  
Vasárnap volt, a szobájában lévő digitális óra öt órát mutatott. Két órára voltunk a megnyitótól és Harry iszonyatosan ideges volt. Nem azért, mert ez az első galéria megnyitója, hanem inkább a Daviddel való találkozás miatt.  
A férfi többször is hívta Harryt, próbálta elcsalni egy randevúra, de Ő mindig elutasította a meghívásokat. Nem azért, mert nem akart vele találkozni, szimplán nem volt ideje, hiszem a Grammy előkészületek javában zajlanak, a nagy esemény holnap lesz, és ezek mellett még ott voltak a mindennapi születésnapi torták és az egyszerű sütemények, amiket a kínálópultba kellett elhelyezni.  
David megértette, de hangján hallani lehetett mind a négy alkalommal a csalódottságot. Harry utálta, mikor valaki miatta szomorú, de nem szándékosan rakta teli a naptárját eseményekkel.  
Tudja jól, hogy Daviddel aznap a galériában elindult valami, ami egy gyönyörű dologgá alakulhat át, de sajnos Harrynek most nem volt a legalkalmasabb. Bár mikor az? Mindig pörgős lesz az élete, amíg az üzlete meg van.  
Lehet Harry csak kifogásokat keres, és ennek az oka nem más, mint egy másik férfi, akinek káprázatos kék szempárja van.  
Tekintve, hogy Louisval szinte mindennap találkoztak, a kifogások keresése a legőszintébb válasz.  
Harry tudja jól, hogy Louis és Ő közte sosem lesz több, mint barátság, hiszen hahó! Esküvő! De mégis, valamiért rosszul érezné magát, ha Daviddel elmenne egy randira, a mellkasában valami keserédesen pang, pedig csak a gondolataiban játszik az ötlettel.  
Vett egy mély lélegzetet és megpuszilta cicáját. Ideje készülődni.  
A megnyitókra mindig kiöltözött, nem azért, hogy magára vonja a figyelmet, egyszerűen csak szerette a kényelmes és fancy kinézetű darabokat.  
Ma este egy igazán vakmerő öltönyre esett a választása: az [öltöny](https://scontent-sea1-1.cdninstagram.com/vp/e29b24549fddac8cdead8b40ea85420c/5B58BD37/t51.2885-15/s480x480/e35/29414720_1883777061912838_8452891849261056000_n.jpg?ig_cache_key=MTc0NDQ4MDYzNDU3MDMwNDg5Mw%3D%3D.2) Calvin Klein, amit neki szabtak - előny, ha a 'hírességek' körében mozogsz.  
A zakó színe orhídea lila, a nadrág előről lila, hátulról pedig merész napsárga színekben tündököl.  
Felvett egy egyszerű fekete trikót, majd felölötte magára az öltönyét, és egy szimpla fekete csizmával koronázta meg kinézetét.  
A haja finom hullámokban simult vállaira, pár kézmozdulattal eligazította azt, pontosan úgy nézett ki, mintha aki most lépett ki a fodrászszalonból.  
Felvett pár gyűrűt és a nyakába akasztotta az anyukájától kapott kereszt medálos nyakláncát, belenézett még utoljára a tükörbe. Utolsó simításként egy átlátszó szájfénnyel áthúzta ajkait, majd bevett egy rágót és kisétált a szobájából.  
Niall a nappaliban várta, kényelmesen elhelykedve a kanapén. Amint meghallotta Harry lépteit, fejét felé fordította és hangos fütyülésbe kezdett.  
\- Merész választás Haz, de Te ezt is tudod viselni. Hihetetlen. - nevetett jókedvűen és közben felállt a kanapéról. Megigazította mély kék színű zakóját és az ajtó felé sétált.  
Mind a ketten elrakták a telefonjukat, Harry lekapcsolta a lámpát és kezébe vette a kocsikulcsot. Bezárta maga mögött az ajtót és elindultak a Pink Fluffy Cake felé.  
\- Remélem sok pénz össze fog gyűlni, David túl tehetséges ahhoz, hogy ne élhesse az álmait meg. - merengett Niall, tekintete előre meredt, nézte a nyugis Londoni életképet.  
Harry egyetértően hümmögött, ujjaival a kormányon dobolt, testtartása a férfi neve hallatán megfeszült. Már csak tíz perc van hátra és megérkeznek a végállomásukra.  
\- Mi az Haz? - kérdezett rá legjobb barátja, aki úgy ismerte már Őt, mint egy százszor elolvasott, megrogyodt könyvet. Szemei megértően és kedvesen csillogtak, ajkain barátságos, ismerős mosoly pihent.  
\- David... többször is elhívott randira, amit én mind a négy alkalommal elutasítottam. - az információ hallatán Niall szemei kikerekedtek, ajkai apró 'O' betűt formáltak, párszor bológatott, majd felvonta jobb szemöldökét és várta, hogy Harry folytassa. - Nem tudom miért, egyszerűen csak nem tudtam rávenni magam arra, hogy elmenjek vele... Én... - felsóhajtott és egy másodpercre lehajtotta a fejét. Fogalma sem volt, hogyan fogalmazza mondatokba kusza gondolatait. Anyukájának mesélt a szituációról, de Anne nem volt nagy segítség, annyit tanácsolt Harrynek, hogy tegye azt, amit a szíve diktál. Csak hogy a szíve jelenleg nem a legjobb barátja, mert az téves utakra terelgeti.  
\- H, szükséged van neked is valakire, akire tudsz támaszkodni. David egy remek srác és érdeklődik irántad, nem értem miért nem adsz neki egy esélyt. Egy randiból sok mindent letudsz szűrni, ha a végén úgy érzed, hogy Ő nem hozzád való, akkor kész, megmaradtok a barátok zónában. De kitudja, lehet pont Ő a tökéletes egyezés számodra. - nem, nem Ő az, suttogta az agya rendíthetetlenül. Tudta jól, hogy lehetetlen mezőre sétál vágyaival és érzéseivel, de nem tudott mit tenni, mindig is makacs volt.  
\- Tudom, tudom... meglátjuk hogyan alakul a mai este. Lehet, holnap már egy randi dátummal a naptáromban fogok felébredni. - mosolyodott el, arcára önelégült kifejezést erőltetett.  
\- Ez a... fogalmazzunk úgy, bátortalanság, Louis miatt van? - legjobb barátja végig Őt nézte, figyelte arcát és Harry próbálta minden arcizmát arra fegyelmezni, hogy a név hallatán ne mutassanak semmilyen érzelmet.  
\- Meg is érkeztünk! - szólalt fel hirtelen Harry, cseppet sem elterelve Niall figyelmét arról, hogy a férfi próbál témát változtatni. Niall felsóhajtott mellette, csendben kiövelte magát és kiszállt a járműből.  
Harry vett egy mély lélegzetet, még egyszer megnézte magát a visszapillantó tükörben és kiszállt az autóból.  
A Pink Fluffy Cake nyitva volt, alkalmazottjainak köszönhetően. Mind az öt társa - szereti őket így hívni, hiszen mindannyian egyenlőek voltak ebben a szakmában - a pult mögött voltak, az utolsó simításokat végezték, és ahogy az ajtóból Harry látta, minden a helyén volt már.  
Az öt ember, akiből a csapata állt, mind helyi lakosok voltak, törzsgyökeres Londoniak - kivéve egy személyt, aki pár éve költözött vissza Manchesterből.  
Sarah Clack huszonnégy éves, egyedülálló egy gyermekes anyuka, rövid barna hajjal és egy hatalmas kocka keretes szemüveggel. Jókedélyű természetét leginkább Niall instan vidámságához tudnánk hasonlítani.  
Nina Dawson huszonkilencéves, tetovált hölgy, akinek haja ebben a hónapban világoskék színű. Ő a társaságban az a személy, aki mindent tud a rocker életről. Apukája egy helyi bandában játszott és a lány élete nem állt másból, mint egyik állomásról a másikra való utazásból. Szülője nem volt világhíres, de elég sok turnét tudhat maga mögött. Hat éve végezte el Nina a cukrász iskolát és azóta is annak él. Ő volt az első személy, akit Harry felvett a Pink Fluffy Cakebe, ez által hozzá áll a legközelebb is.  
Luke Hathaway huszonöt éves, tipikus 21. századi gyerek; mindig annak a stílusnak él, ami menő. Jelenleg a hipster időszakaszát éli, ami miatt elég sok ívet kapot munkatársai miatt.  
Mike Johnson a legidősebb tagjuk, harminckét éves, és mindig úgy viselkedik, mint ha mindnyájuk apukája lenne. Kinézete egyszerű, rövid barna haj, hatalmas megértő szemek. A nyaka körül mindig egy kék kendőt visel, amit a kisfia hagyott hátra maga után, miután a volt felesége elvitte Őt Los Angelesbe. A válás, mondhatni, nem volt a legbarátságosabb.  
Ben Hill a legújabb munkatársuk, csupán egy éve kezdett Harrynél. Huszonhét éves és Manchesterből költözött ide, csak is a munka miatt. Ben fekete hajú volt, picit telt, karjain tetoválások ezrei húzódtak. Nem volt a legnyíltabb személyiség, de a munkába száz százalékosan beletette magát, ami lássuk be, ebben a szakmában a legfontosabb.  
Niall és Harry köszöntötte a dolgozókat, beszélgettek velük pár percet, majd Harry bocsánatot kérve, eltávolodott a társaságtól és lement a műhelybe, hogy a ma reggel készített tortát felhozza. Nem volt puccos, akármennyire nem kedvelte Harry az egyszerűt, a megnyitókra mindig szimpla kindercsokoládés tortát készít, hiszen azzal az ízkombinációval sosem lehet mellé lőni.  
A tetején ehető fénykép van, ami nem mást ábrázol, mint David egyik képét - Harry kedvencét. A fotón egy rügyező cseresznye fát láthatunk, a tövében egy régi, elhasznált pad pihen, amiről a piros festék az évek alatt félig lekopott. Az ég a fa felett világoskék, néhány fehér bolyhos felhő lepi el.  
Az oldalára a temperálási technikával hajlékony fehér csokiból készült egy szalag, amin ez a felirat található: David Bright - az írás Harryé és étcsokival készült. Nem szokott hatalmas szövegeket keríteni köré, az éppen kiállító neve pontosan tökéletes. Így mindenki tudja, hogy kit 'ünneplünk'.  
Harry felvitte a tortát és betette a pultba.  
A hajával babrált a tükör előtt, - ami a kínálópult mögött helyezkedett el, végig futott az egész oldalon - mikor David megérkezett. Harry a tükörből nézte, ahogy a helyes férfi hatalmas mosollyal az arcán mindenkinek köszön, majd egyenesen Harry irányába sétál.  
Fejben megrázta magát, megigazította trikóját, majd megfordult, hogy köszöntse a nap emberét.  
\- David, szió! - arcára aranyos mosoly kúszott, szemei összeszűkültek, szemudvarában barátságos ráncok szöktek.  
\- Wáo. - ez volt David reakciója és szemértelenül végig mérte Harryt, lábai automatikusan elindultak a férfi felé, végül meg állt pontosan előtte, köztük jó, ha volt húsz centi távolság. - Lenyűgözően nézel ki. - szemei kitágultak, ajkai enyhén szétnyíltak, miközben újra feltérképézte Harry öltözetét - vagy magát a férfit. Az öltöny nem hagyott sokat a képzeletnek, minden vonalát tökéletesen kihangsúlyozta.  
Harry lehajtotta fejét, érezte, ahogy arca pipocs pirosra szineződik. Ajkai vigyorra húzódtak, szempillái sűrűbben kezdtek el mozogni, testsúlyát egyik lábáról a másikra helyezte.  
Felpillantott és David smaragd zöld iríszeibe nézett, a tekintete bámulatos volt, a cukrászda finom fénye csillagokat csalt szemeibe. Arca kipihent, szőrtelen volt, mézszőke haja rendezetten feküdt feje tetején.  
\- Te sem panaszkodhatsz. - válaszolt sejtelmes hangon, ujjai David zakójának gallérjára simultak, finoman közelebb lépve a férfihez. Harry, pont úgy, mint David percekkel ezelőtt, végig térképezte a férfit. Daviden világoszöld öltöny volt, fekete betétekkel. Egyszerű, de a természetes témához, amiből a képei álltak, remekül hangolt. Harry arcára féloldalas mosoly ült és úgy pillantott a férfi szemeibe.  
\- Azt mondod, nem panaszkodhatok, mégis négyszer elutasítottál. - motyogta halkan, Harry csak azért kapta el mondandóját, mert teljes mértékben rá figyelt. A cukrászda lassan tele van emberekkel, a hangzavar nagyjából olyan, mint egy étteremben a délutáni csúcsidőben.  
David szemeiben szomorú fény gyúlt, ami láttán Harrynek összeszorult a szíve.  
\- David... Én tényleg sajnálom, hidd el, nem miattad volt. És különben is, én nem elutasításnak nevezném, inkább szimpla átütemezésnek. Hektikus jelenleg az életem és nehéz bármit is beilleszteni, főleg hogy a Grammy díjátadó itt van a nyakamon. - szólt félig őszintén Harry. Most, hogy a férfivel szemben áll és érzi a kellemes bizsergést a mellkasában, nem igazán érti, miért is utasította el Őt.  
Ujjai megfeszültek David zakóján, pont úgy, mint amikor a végtagod sokáig van egy bizonyos pozicíóban és az izom megrándul azért, hogy megmozgasd. Harry halkan felnevetett és felnézett újra a szemeibe.  
\- Megértem Harry, de ha van egy kis időd, akár egy szabad órád itt a cukiban, én szívesen eljönnék, csak hogy lássalak, hogy egy kis időt tölthessek veled. - kezei Harry ujjaira simultak, testét enyhén közelebb fűzte Harryéhez, ajkai angyali mosolyra húzódtak.  
\- Boss, hamarosan kezdés! - szólalt meg Nina, nem messze tőle, tekintete egyből a vendégseregre vetült. Baszki. Kilépett David intimszférájából és kihúzta magát.  
\- Erre még visszatérünk, most ideje a munkákat végezni. - megeresztett felé egy vigyort, alsó ajkát fogai közé fogta és még egyszer végig mérte a férfit, majd kacéran rákacsintott. David reakciója egy hangos nyelés volt, ádámcsutkája rövid táncot járt, aminek láttán Harry jókedvűen felkacagott.  
Kilépett a pult mögül és körbenézett a tömegen. Az óra fél hetet mutatott, azaz harminc perc és kezdés. Felpillantott a galériára, ahol Mike a laptopja felett gubbasztott és elindította a két órás zene listát, amit emailen keresztül beszéltek meg Daviddel. Ezek a megnyitók általában másfél órásak, tíz óra körül Harry már a cukrászda ajtaját szokta bezárni.  
Mike ránézett és bólintott felé, mire Harry felmutatta hüvelykujját egy vigyor kiséretében.  
A tömegben kiszúrta kedves barátját, Nickholas Grimsawt és azonnal oda sietett hozzá. Nicket az őrület elején ismerte meg, három éve, mikor rádió interjúkat adott. Mondhatni instant barátság volt köztük, egy rövid ideig több is volt, mint barátság. Nem kellett több nekik, mint négy hónap, mire ráébredtek a barátság extrákkal nem nekik való. Persze, ígyis megesik néha, mikor együtt italoznak, hogy összebújnak egy pihepuha ágyba, de már nincsen érzelmi viszony benne.  
\- Nick! Helló! Szörnyen sajnálom, amiért hanyagoltalak. - ölelésbe fonta a férfit és beszippantotta ismerős illatát. Nick a fülébe nevetett és szorosabban húzta magához.  
\- Hát van is mit Styles! Nem is tudom hogyan képzelted ezt... Azért mert van egy menő cukrászdád, már a Radió 1 műsorvezetője nem is számít? Én tettelek azzá, aki vagy! - mondta megjátszott sértett hangon, majd összenéztek és mind a ketten hatalmas nevetés özönbe törtek ki. Pár percig beszélgettek, beavatták a másikat az életükbe, mikor a cukrászda ajtaja ismét kinyílt, behozva ezzel a februári hideget.  
Harry felpillantott és elakadt a lélegzete. Az ajtóban Louis állt, szemei a cukrászda ismerős falait pásztáztak, ajkain szende mosoly pihent. Nick még mindig beszélt hozzá, de az egész háttérzajnak állt, Harry zónájában csak az alacsony férfi szerepelt.  
Sötét szürke öltöny volt rajta, amiben ezüst pöttyök voltak, olyan hatást keltve, mintha egy csillámfürdőbe mártották volna a felvétel előtt. A ruhadarab kellemesen simult végtagjaira, cipője feketén csillogott a cukrászda fényében.  
Tekintete többször végig futott a férfin, majd mintha transzból lépne ki, jött a hideg zuhany. Louis tenyerébe egy idegen kéz simult, ujjaik ismerősen összefonódtak, Harry tekintete azonnal a férfira kúszott.  
A férfi - Duncan - magasabb volt Louisnál, a haja szalmaszőke színű, messziről úgy tűnt, tekintete sötét barna. Bőre sötétebb volt Louisnál pár árnyalattal, öltönye egyszerű világos szürke, fekete csokornyakkendővel. Ketten olyan hatást keltettek, mint akik épp egy kifutón sétálnak - a két tökéletes modell.  
Harry szíve gyorsan kezdett el verni, tekintete egyik arcról a másikra lépett.  
\- Haz, bébi, minden oké? - kérdezte Nick együttérzően, arcán vicces kifejezés pihent. Világos barna tekintete követte Harryét és elismerően felfüttyentett. - Úgy néznek ki, mint a modellek, de azért csukd be a szádat kérlek. Ki gondolta volna... Van olyan arckifejezés, ami Stylesnak sem áll jól. Jó tudni. - oldalba bökte és Harry megrázta magát és barátjára bámult. Félelmetes, hogy pontosan ugyanúgy látja Őket, ahogyan Ő is. - Ismered őket? - felvonta szemöldökeit és kérdőn nézett rá.  
\- Igen. - első próbálkozásra nem jött ki elég határozottan, így hát megköszörülte torkát és újra próbálkozott. - Igen, én csinálom az esküvői tortájukat.  
Louis kiszúrta Harryt és barátságosan rámosolygott, ujjai megszorították Duncan kezét és eliindultak feléjük. Ó baszki.  
Mögöttük még két férfi volt, remek és egyszerű öltönyökben, az egyik férfi karján Perrie volt. Mit is mondott Perrie, mi a párja neve? Zack? Zade? Zayn? Igen, az lesz az.  
\- Haz! Helló! - elengedte a párja kezét és mind a hármukat bemutatta neki. Perrie nem okozott csalódást, megölelte és megpuszilta arcát. Harry ugyanígy tett Nickkel és megköszönte mindnyájuknak, hogy eljöttek.  
\- Imádom az öltönyöd. - ábrándozott a lány, közben megfogta a kezét és körbe pörgette. - Oda vagyok érte, jesszusom, gyönyörű vagy! - nevetett fel, mire Harry is zavartan elkacagta magát.  
Zayn úgy nézett ki, mint egy modell, szebb és jobb szó nincsen rá. Sötét bőr, vékony testalkat, arca istenek által faragott tökéletesség - arccsontjáért ölni lehetne. Szemei karamell barnák, a tekintete bölcsességet és lazaságot árasztottak, arckifejezése totális zen volt.  
Liam picit magasabb volt, mint Zayn, arca kisfiúsan helyes, de mégis karakteresen férfias. Szemei kiskutyára emlékeztetőek, gyönyörű barnák, komolyságot és egyben barátságosságot árasztottak.  
Beszélgettek így heten, többnyire a megnyitóról, Harry szemei néha akaratlanul Duncanre vetődtek. A férfi unottan állt a ragyogó Louis mellett, tekintete folyamatosan a karórájára vetült.  
A háttérben a zene elhallgatott, kibillentve Harryt a beszélgetésből. Elnézést kérve elfordult, előtte ujjai Nick karjára simultak, amit meg is szorított - Harry figyelmét nem kerülte el, ahogyan Louis a mozdulatot szemeivel végigkisérte.  
Odasétált a pulthoz és felvette a mikrofont.  
\- Köszönöm mindenkinek, hogy eljöttetek. - kezdte és egy mosolyt rakott arcára. Körbe nézett a hatalmas tömegen, majd felpillantott a mellette tornyosuló Davidra. - Enyém a tisztelet, hogy bemutassam Önöknek David Brightot ,- keze David vállára simultak - akinek ebben a hónapban a képeit bemutatjuk. Remek fényképész, aki meglátja az apró dolgokban a szépséget, pontosan olyan, mint én anno az egyetemen. - arcára nosztalgikus vigyor feszült, szemei ellágyultak, ahogy a férfiról a tömegre nézett. - Kérem, fogyasszanak annyit, amennyit csak szeretnének és ha tetszett az, amit láttak, adományozzanak ennek a kitűnő férfinek, háláják meg munkáját. A doboz ott található a lépcső alatt, nem túl kreatívan csak egy név szerepel rajta: David. - halk nevetés söpört végig a cukrászdán. - Munkatársaim rendelkezésükre állnak, ha bármi kérdésük lenne. Köszönöm. - kikapcsolta a mikrofont és megölelte Davidet. Magához szorította egy pillanatra, majd ellépett mellőle és átadta a férfinak a mikrofont. David felkapcsolta azt és bemutatta a kiállítását.  
Az idő gyorsan száll, ha az ember jól mulat, főleg, ha egy pohár pezsgő van a kezedben. Harry Nickkel, Niallel és Barbarával állt a pult mögött, és halkan beszélgettek mindennapi dolgokról. Többször visszajött hozzájuk a megnyitó, a témája és maga David Bright.  
Az emberek fel-le sétálnak a gelériából, a sütemények fogynak, a pezsgőkből lassan nem marad semmi. A doboz felé sokan sétálnak és hagynak hátra valamennyi összeget.  
Összességében az este siker és Harry nem lehetne ennél büszkébb.  
Louis és a kis csapata most sétál le a galériából, Duncanen kívül mindenki jól szórakozik. Harry összeráncolta a szemöldökeit a férfi arckifejezése láttán és finoman belekortyolt az italába. Louis arcát egy pillanatra elöntötte a méreg, majd egy mély lélegzet után, Harry felé sétált.  
Harry elcsellenget a kis összejöveteltől és Louis előtt megállt.  
\- Köszönjük szépen a meghívást Haz, minden tökéletes volt, az egész atmoszféra... magával ragadó, büszke lehetsz arra, amit felépítettél. Az, hogy ilyen önzetlenül segítesz másokon lenyűgöző. - szemei ismét abban a meleg, lágy nézésbe mentek át, amitől Harrynek a szíve megduzzant.  
\- Semmiség az egész, köszönöm, hogy eljöttetek. - lehajtotta a fejét és félénken elmosolyodott.  
\- Nem, nem semmiség Harold. Az önzetlenség, ami benned lakozik, inspiráló. - széles mosolyt eresztett meg Harry felé, majd megölelte Őt. - Légy büszke magadra. - suttogta fülébe és egy pillanatra magához szorította.  
\- Mehetünk Louis? - kérdezte unott hangon Duncan, amire Louis ellépett tőle. Hátra pillantott és vett egy mély lélegzetet, majd bólintott egyet.  
\- Majd beszélünk Haz, még egyszer köszönjük. - kedvesen rámosolygott, majd ahelyett, hogy Duncan mellé sétált volna, beállt Zayn és Liam közé, és így öten, Perrievel, kisétáltak a cukrászdából.  
Harry egy ideig nézte az ajtót, majd egy aprót ugrott, mikor David árnyéka rávetült.  
\- Nem szándékoztalak megijeszteni, bocsánat. - nevetett hangosan David, hangján hallani lehetett az alkohol hatását. Nevetése hallatán Harry is nevetni kezdett, szemei újra végig mérték a férfit. A pezsgő egy picit a fejébe szállt, nem fog hazudni, emiatt is tűnik most remek alkalomnak az, hogy Davidet haza vigye ma este.  
Az óra tíz felé jár, a munkatársai már a köröket járják - a csapat fele az embereknek köszöni meg, hogy eljöttek, míg a másik fele a tányérokat, poharakat szedik össze. Neki van a világon a legjobb alkalmazottjai.  
\- Mit szólnál ma este egy randihoz? - kérdezte meg kertelés nélkül Harry, szemeiben csintalan fény táncolt. David nyelt egyet és ha lehet, mosolya még szélessebbé vált. Feje szinte magától bológatni kezdett, majd magához szorította Harryt és megharapta a nyakát. Harry halkan felnyögött és eltolta magától a férfit, gyorsan kinyögte, hogy elköszön a barátaitól, az ajtónál találkoznak.  
Niall felvont szemöldökökkel várta, ajkain önelégült vigyor pihent. Harry egyszerűen le pisszegte, majd mindenkit megölelt és megköszönte, hogy eljöttek.  
\- Ma inkább Barbarához megyek aludni, tekintve, hogy otthon úgysem tudnék. - szólt be Niall nevetve, mire Harry finoman vállon bokszolta és egy percen belül, már David karjai közt volt, egy taxira várva.  
A fekete autó csendesen haladt a nyugodt vasárnapi estén, viszont ez nem volt elmondható Harryről és Davidről. Ajkaik mozgása hangos volt, érintéseik sürgetőek, lényegre törőek.  
Amikor a taxis odamorogta nekik, hogy megérkeztek, Harry keze David nadrágjában volt, és igazán felkavarta érzelmileg, amiért meg merték őket zavarni.  
David nevetve kifizette a fuvart, majd kapkodva elhagyták a kocsit és szó szerint beestek Harry lakásába. Nevetve felkeltek a földről, Harry becsapta az ajtót, majd David kezét megfogva, húzta Őt a hálószobájába.

A gyönyörű lila öltöny meseszépen festett a földön összekeveredve David zöldjével, Szüszi hamar új ágyat talált magának az estére a kettő kombinációjában.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remélem mindenkinek jól teltek a húsvéti ünnepek! 
> 
> Mit gondoltok a David és Harry szálról? Tudom, lassan halad a sztori, de ez a 'slow burn' lényege, finoman, lassan kell felépíteni a történetet. :D
> 
> Hagyjatok Kudost, ha tetszett a fejezet és mondjátok el bátran a komment szekcióban véleményeteket, minden visszajelzésnek örülök!
> 
> Ha bármi kérdésetek lenne, akkor nyugodtan írhattok a Tumblremre: kristenblackyh


	8. Grammy és az előkerült lelki szemetes

Harryt a telefonja ébresztette, tekintete zavartan körbejárta a szobát, szemei az ablakán pihentek meg, ahol a reggeli napfény halványan pislákolt át a redőnyön. Mozdulatlanul pihent percekig, szemeit lehunyta és csak hallgatta a csendet.  
Pár másodperc múlva szemöldökei összeráncolódtak, hiszen az Ő lélegzésén kívül, volt még egy halk szuszogás mellette, aki határozottan nem a cicája, Szüszi volt. Kellett számára egy perc, mire beugrott neki az előző este.  
_David ajkai nyakán táncoltak, minden porcikáján melegség áradt szét, lehunyt szemhéjai alatt fehér pöttyök vibráltak, lélegzése nyugodt és érzéki volt. A kontaktus teljesen magával ragadta, teste teljes egészében remegett. Szemei kinyíltak, zöld íriszei megpihentek David izmos felsőtestén, ujjait finoman végighúzta a férfi karján, amit gyönyörűen megvilágított a halvány, éppen csak átszűrődő hold fénye. Ujjbegyei végigtáncoltak David bőrén, ujjai a hajába siklottak és egy finom, mégis határozott mozdulattal elhúzta a férfit a nyakától és ajkait David édes puha ajkaira szorította._  
Vett egy mély lélegzetet és a mellette pihenő fiatal emberre pillantott. A halvány pislákoló fényben csodásan nézett ki, méz barna haja ragyogott a kora reggeli világosságban. Egy ideig csak nézte Őt, halvány mosollyal az arcán, a csend körbe ölelte és magába szívta.  
Az ébresztőórája újra felcsendült, amit próbált minél hamarabb megszüntetni. Felült az ágyban és lepillantott Szüszire, aki morcos tekintettel meredt rá, láthatóan nem tetszett neki a korai felkelés. Vagy az, hogy egy idegen férfi elvette a helyét.  
Kibújt az ágyból és a fürdő felé vette az irányt - cicája halk tappancsainak hangja bezengtek az apró folyosót.  
Összefogta haját és beállt a kellemesen meleg zuhany alá. Pár percig csak állt és áztatta magát, amint behunyta szemeit, a hajnali mókázása lepte el tudatát, amit férfiassága is érzékelt. A zuhanyt hidegebbre állította, nem volt ideje, sem energiája egy gyors hokizásra.  
Miután végzett, magára kapott egy melegítőt és egy pólót, a haját újra összefogta, hiszen a zuhanyzás után a copf enyhén meglazult. Néhány másodpercig csak állt a szekrényének támaszkodva és nézte, ahogyan David nyugodtan alszik. Szüszi a lábának dörgölőzött és hangosan a gazdájára nyafogott, a hangra David megmozdult, de nem ébredt fel.  
Harry ellökte magát a bútortól és a konyhába ment, ahol megette cicáját és főzött egy kávét. A falon lévő óra azt mutatta, hogy reggel hat óra van. Bő egy órája van arra, hogy összeszedje a legfontosabb dolgait, hogy elérje a Los Angelesbe tartó repülőjét.  
A Grammy díjátadó ma este lesz, hál isten, a sütemények szállítását már tegnap este megkezdték, így Harrynek semmi más dolga nem lesz, mint hogy odamenjen és mindent a helyére pakoljon, pár órával a megnyitó előtt. Az alkalmazottjai nem lesznek jelen, hiszen a segítségük nem létfontosságú, minden amit kellett, már elvégezték egy napja.  
A kávé lefőtt és Harry azon gondolkozott, hogyan is ébressze fel Davidet, hiszen mindig is utálta, mikor a másik féllel úgy bánnak, mintha az egész éjszaka annyi lett volna: egy éjszaka. Végül arra jutott, egy szendvics és egy bögre kávé a kulcs, hiszen így nem lesz tapló, akinek csak egy numera kellett.  
Mezítláb végigsétált a folyosón, csípőjével belökte szobájának ajtaját és finoman, halkan az ágya mellé lépett. Letette kezei tartalmát az éjjeliszekrényre és rátérdelve az ágyra, David fölé hajolt és gyengéd puszikat nyomott a férfi arcára. Mélyen aludhatott, hiszen a reakciója egyenlő volt a nullával, így Harry finoman simogatni kezdte a karját, tekintete David arcán pihent. Szempillái meglibbentek, de szemeit nem nyitotta ki, ajkait aranyos mosolyra húzta. Harry újra próbálkozott a puszival, erre már a férfinek vigyorra húzódott a szája.  
\- David. - suttogta halkan, szemei apró vonalba húzódtak mosolya miatt. - Ébresztő, hoztam neked kávét és szendvicset. - testét visszahúzta a férfitól és lábszáraira ült, onnan nézte, ahogy David kezd magához térni. Smaragd zöld szemei enyhén megmutatták magukat, majd újra eltűntek. - David, ne aludj vissza kérlek. - szólt újra Harry, hangja hangosabban, de nem zavaróan szólt.  
David megfordult a hátára és onnan nézett fel Harryre. Arcán angyali mosoly ült, szemeiben csillogott a boldogság.  
\- Szép jó reggel. - szólt félénken Harry, szemeit lesütötte, David tekintete zavarba hozta, hiszen szemeiben csupa olyan érzelem húzódott meg, amit Harry egyenlőre nem érzett magában, s félt, hogy az apró bűntudat megcsillan szemeiben.  
\- Szép jó reggelt neked is szépségem. Nincs egy kicsit korán a keléshez? - kérdezte, s mint egy kis cica, ásított egyet, ezzel egy időben megnyújtóztatta végtagjait, a lepedő, ami takarta, veszélyesen lecsúszott róla, halványan megmutatva meztelen alsó testét. Harry megköszörülte torkát és David arcára nézett.  
\- De, korán van és nagyon sajnálom, hogy felkeltettelek, de fél órán belül indulnom kell a reptérre, hogy elérjem a gépem. - magyarázkodott gyorsan, érezte, ahogy pulzusa az egekbe szökik, észlelte, ahogyan arcát elönti a vér, hirtelen melege lett, tenyerei izzadni kezdtek. Utálta ezeket a pillanatokat, ez a legkellemetlenebb érzés a világon. - Oh. - nyögött fel David és lassan felült az ágyban, ujjai kusza hajába bújtak. - Ma van a Grammy díjátadó? - kérdezte lágy hangon, hangszíne nem árulkodott arról, hogy megbántva érzi magát a korai elmenetel miatt. Harry kifújta a levegőt, amit nem is érzett, hogy magában tartott, és visszafogottan felnevetett. - Igen, bevallom őszintén, picit izgulok. - elvigyorodott és egy újabb halk kacagást eresztett meg, amihez ezúttal egy másik lágy hang is csatlakozott. - Fölösleges. - ujjai Harry tenyeréhez simultak és finoman megszorította ujjait. Újabb ásítást engedett el, szemei a digitális órára siklottak. Halkan felnyögött és visszadőlt az ágyba. - Remélem jó erős kávét hoztál. - nyögött újra, mire Harry hangosan felnevetett.  
David közben ki kelt az ágyból és magára kapta a tegnapi ruháit, amik még mindig gyönyörűen festettek rajta. - Ideiglenesen biztosan felébredsz tőle, de nem ígérek semmit. - kacagott halkan, David a kezébe kapta a bögrét és a tányért, s mint aki itt lakik, kisétált a szobából és a konyha felé vette az irányt. Harry követte, mint egy elveszett kiskutya, s mikor odaért, magának is készített egy feketét.  
A cukrot letette a pultra és adott David kezébe egy kiskanalat. A férfi beízesítette azt és elkezdte finoman kavargatni.  
\- David, Te mindig jobb kézzel szoktad megkeverni a kávédat? - kérdezte hirtelen Harry, ajkai hatalmas mosolyra húzódtak, szemeiben megcsillant a gyerekes csínytevés fénye. - Igen. - válaszolt a férfi tétován, Harry arca láttán, visszamosolygott. - Érdekes, mert az emberek általában kiskanállal szokták... - mondta félig nevetve, majd ajkai elé emelte a bögréjét és kortyolt egy aprót. David arca lefagyott, másodpercekig nem mondott semmit, majd felnyögött és fejét a pultra hajtotta. Harry ennek láttán hangos kuncogásba tört ki, annyira kacagott, hogy már alig kapott levegőt, a kezében lévő bögréből a kávé finoman a kezére és a padlóra csöpögött. Kellett pár perc, mire összeszedte magát és csak egy vigyor marad az arcán. - Rég óta vártam arra, hogy ezt a viccet elsüssem. - vallotta be Harry és közben letette a bögrét a pultra és gyorsan megmosta a kezét és feltakarította a barna löttyöt a padlóról, illetve megtörölte a bögréjét. Talán ez a mozdulat volt az, ami felkeltette David érdeklődését, hiszen a bögre láttán halkan felnevetett. A szóban forgó [tárgy](https://ctl.s6img.com/society6/img/KwYN9bxsQnlMz1p8DWJlXoIzTpY/w_700/coffee-mugs/small/right/greybg/~artwork,fw_4600,fh_2000,iw_4600,ih_2000/s6-0067/a/27644817_4089687/~~/dick-lipstick-mugs.jpg) Harry kedvenc darabja volt a lakásban, Gemmától kapta a tizennyolcadik születésnapjára. A kinézete igazán egyszerű volt, a háttér világos rózsaszín és végig rúzsá alakított férfinemiszervek álltak, tettre készen. - Először is, a vicc szörnyű volt, másodszor pedig, ez a bögre kibaszott király, honnan van? - kérdezte a férfi, szemeiben még mindig a boldogság szikrái sziporkáztak. - A testvéremtől kaptam, mikor nagykorúvá váltam, életem legjobb születésnapi ajándéka, ezt nem lehet überelni. - közölte Harry komolyan, majd elmosolyodott, szemei előtt tisztán megjelent a jelenet, mikor kapta, szívét elöntötték azok az érzések, amiket akkor érzett. Az egy vad és iszonyúan boldog éjszaka volt.  
Megkávéztak és megreggeliztek, az óra lassan a hét óra felé ketyegett. - Akkor indulunk, igaz? - kérdezte David a mosogató mellől, nedves kezeit éppen a konyhai rongyba törölve. Hiába tiltakozott Harry, a férfi ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy elmosogasson maguk után. Míg Ő tevékenykedett, Harry kihozta a szobájából a sporttáskáját, amibe napokkal ezelőtt összepakolt. Összesen két napra marad, az idő eltolódás miatt, már kedden kora este itthon lesz, hiszen Los Angelesben jelenleg még csak vasárnap este van, este tizenegy körül. - Igen. - válaszolt Harry és miután mindenüket összeszedték, bezárta maga mögött az ajtót és elindultak a már várakozó taxi felé.  
Harry ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy jöjjön vele, kifizeti az útját, de David ellenkezett és kifejezetten kijelentette, hogy egy ilyen sikeres éjszaka és reggel után, kell neki egy kis friss levegő, hogy kiszellőztesse a fejét és gondolkodjon mindenről. Harry nem akarta tudni, hogy a mindenbe mi tartozik. Köztük lenne a megnyitója és Harry? Vagy csak maga a megnyitó és annak sikere, hogy az mekkora ajtókat nyithat meg előtte? Nem akart ezen filózni, úgyhogy mindent kizárt és elköszönésképpen egy gyengéd puszit nyomott a távozó férfi arcára.  
A taxi bő harminc perc alatt vitte el a reptérre, ahol vett magának még egy kávét, amit várakozás közben finoman elkortyolt. A reptéren a becsekkolás simán ment és mire észbe kapott, már a gépen ült, előtte csupán tizenegy óra repülőút állt.  
Az első két órát olvasással töltötte, de az éjszakai alváshiány elérte Őt, a kávé hatása már rég a múlt. Így a következő hét órát végig aludta, az utolsó órában újra a könyvéhez nyúlt.  
A Los Angelesi időjárás a Londonihoz képest iszonyatosan meleg volt, Harry szabályosan izzadt a melegítőjében, pedig az órája csak tizenegy órát mutatott. Egy óra és dél, és mintha szervezete érezné ezt, a gyomra hangosan megkordult.  
Fogott egy taxit és bő negyven perc alatt, a forgalom miatt, megérkezett a Luxe City Center [Hotelba](http://www.specialevents.com/sites/specialevents.com/files/styles/article_featured_standard/public/LuxeCityCenter_2.jpg?itok=NdhAcnv8), ahol becsekkolt és perceken belül már a gyönyörű szobája kellős közepén állt. A táskáját letette az ágyra és szorosan leült mellé. Azért választotta ezt a hotelt, mert ez volt a legközelebb a Grammy díjátadó helyszínétől, gyalog összesen öt perc. Felhívta az anyukáját és a cukrászdát, hogy mindenki tudja, hogy minden rendbe van vele. A szobaszerviz menüjéről választott egy szendvicset és miután megétkezett, lefeküdt aludni, az ébresztőjét beállította, hogy ébressze fel három óra múlva.  
Az óra ébresztette, és Harry, mint egy robot, automatikusan nekiállt készülődni, kezdve egy jó langyos fürdővel. A jetlag végig húzódott testén, érezte elméjén, hogy tompa, az ilyen hosszú utazások mindig megviselték szervezetét. Magára húzott egy kényelmes fekete farmert, amit könnyedén össze lehetne keverni egy cicanadrággal, hiszen ugyanúgy feszült rajta, mint az a ruhadarab, meg egy szimpla fehér pólót és kezében a telefonjával és a szobakulccsal, kisétált az ajtón és elindult a Grammynek helyt adó Hotel felé.  
Útközben betért egy apró pékségbe, ahol vett magának kettő darab sajtos pogácsát és egy bögre teát. Nem volt késésben, így helyet foglalt a kinti leülős részen, és bő húsz perc alatt elfogyasztotta vásárolt termékeit. Miközben falatozott, a telefonját böngészte, ahol több sms fogadta, mint amire számított.  
Az első, amit megnézett, az Annetól, az anyukájától érkezett, amiben szimplán csak annyi állt, hogy mennyire büszke Rá, és hogy nézni fogja a Grammy díjátadót, de szimplán csak amiatt, hogy lássa, miket kreált Harry. Na persze, az anyukája imádta az ilyen TV-s dolgokat, ettől eltekintve, Harry mosolyogva írt neki vissza.  
A második sms Davidtől érkezett, aki afelől érdeklődött, mikor tudnak majd találkozni legközelebb. Harry csak bámulta a telefonját, ujjain a bőrt rágva - tudja, hogy nem a legjobb szokás, de amikor izgult, vagy kellemetlenül érezte magát, mindig ezt tette. Most a szituációra mind a kettő igaz. A gépen és a hotelban nem is gondolt a férfira, ami csúnya, valljuk be, de... Egyenlőre nem tudja mit kezdjen a helyzettel. Sosem szerette összeszűrni a levet egy olyan emberrel, aki valamilyen szinten a kollégája. Igaz, csak egy hónapig, de akkor is. Harry egyenlőre kilépett a beszélgetésből, mondván, hogy később visszatér hozzá.  
A harmadik, negyedik, illetve sokadik sms pedig Nialltól érkezett. Érdeklődött, hogy milyen az időjárás, a hotel, hogy ott van-e már, dolgozik-e. Harry épp válaszolás közben volt, mikor Niall neve és fényképe feltűnt a képernyőn, kezében a készülék finoman rezgett.  
\- Ni, szia, épp most akartam visszaírni! - vette fel nevetve, mire a túloldalon szintén nevetés hallatszott fel. - Haz, azok igazán nem is számítanak... - Harry összehúzta szemöldökeit és várt, hogy Niall folytassa - Miután megetettem Szüszit, a mancs beszaladt hozzád és hát követtem Őt... és valami igen furcsa dolgot találtam a szobádban. - a vonal másik végén csend lett, Harry csak bambult előre és azon gondolkozott, mi lehet az a furcsaság.  
\- Miért követted egyáltalán a szobámba Ni? - ez volt, ami végül kicsúszott a száján.  
\- A kérdés inkább az, hogy miért volt David nyakkendője az ágytámládhoz kötözve? - síri csend, majd egy egyszerű, de nyomatékos 'hmm?' hallatszott fel. Harry azonnal elpirult, tekintete ide-oda járt, szemei a környéket pásztázták, nem-e hallotta valaki a kérdést a telefonjából. Megköszörülte a torkát, mire Niall hangosan felnevetett, Harry szinte eltudta képzelni barátját, amint a szemeiből a könny csordul ki örömében.  
\- Csak szivatlak Haz, örülök, hogy összejött az este. De mond csak, hogy működik ez, Barbarával tudod sosem próbáltuk, nem hiszem, hogy tudnék elég domináns lenni... Bár Barb igazán tud fegyelmezett lenni, lehet neki kellene a gyeplőt a kezébe vennie. Hmm, az igazán szexi lenne. Pontosan hogyan szoktátok ezt imitálni, van valami varázsszó, amit elmondtok vagy...  
\- Ni, jesszusom, olvass utána, ha annyira szeretnél. És kérlek, soha ne beszélj nekem a hetero szexuális életedről, előre is köszönöm... - hadarta Harry gyorsan és halkan a telefonba, hogy ne hallja meg egy járókelő sem. Arca égett a zavartól, szíve hevesebben vert, most, hogy az éjszaka ilyen módon újra fejébe került. - Most le kell tennem, tudod valaki dolgozik.  
\- Haha, jól van Haz, majd dumálunk erről, ha haza jöttél. - felelte Niall lelkesen, mire Harry oda motyogta, hogy 'soha az életben'. Elköszöntek egymástól és Harry befejezte a kora esti vacsoráját. Jesszusom, legközelebb óvatosabbnak kell lennie.  
Megitta a már hideg maradék teáját és visszavitte tányérját és bögréjét a pulthoz, ahogy szerinte azt minden embernek kellene tennie. Igaz, ott van a személyzet, akinek ez munkakörű eljárása, de mindig segíteni kell ott, ahol csak tudunk. A borravalós dobozva bedobott egy pár aprót és mosollyal az arcán elhagyta a pékséget.  
A Hotelba, miután megmutatta a kártyáját, azonnal beengedték és egyből munkához látott. Sok dolga igazából nem volt, mindent csak ki kellett pakolni egy hosszú asztalra, a tortán elvégezte az utolsó simításokat, ami az arany szobrocska felhelyezése tartozott. Olyan egy óra volt, mire mindent a helyére rakott. Megköszönte az ott dolgozóknak a segítséget a sütemények elraktározásában, majd beszélt pár szót régi barátjával, James Cordennel, aki az idei év műsorvezetője.  
\- Harry, hova ez a sietség, csak nem fiú van a dologban? - kacéran felhúztam szemöldökeit, ajkai hatalmas vigyorra húzódtak.  
\- Fáradt vagyok James, sajnálom, de gratulálok a vezetéshez. Sok sikert Neked az estéhez, élvezd ki minden pillanatát. - ajkai mosolyra szaladtak és természetesen mind a ketten érezték, hogy Harry kerülte a pasi kérdést.  
\- Jól van szívem, de ez a beszélgetés nem marad annyiban. Valamikor átjöhetnél vacsorázni, Julia és a gyerekek már érdeklődnek felőled. - arcára apáskodó mosoly ült, tenyerét a vállára tette és úgy ölelte magához.  
\- Nekem is hiányoztok, majd hívj és megbeszéljük a találkozót. - kifordultak az ölelésből, mind a két férfi boldogan tekintet a másikra. - Még egyszer sok sikert. - nyomott egy puszit az arcára és elindult a kijárat felé.  
A Grammy első óráiban mindig azzal foglalkoznak, ki milyen ruhában jött, különböző interjúkat készítenek a jelöltekkel. Harryvel is készült egy interjú még Londonban, amiben a süteményekről beszél, hogy mennyire hálás a felkérés miatt és persze, hogy kit szeretne, hogy nyerjen a különböző kategóriákban. Harry diplomatikusan válaszolt, elhintve egy-két ismertetőjelet a kedvenceiről, de nevet nem említett.  
A Hotel előtt rengeteg ember állt, a fekete autókból özönlöttek a hírességek. Egy ideig Harry nézte a jelenetet, és csak akkor távozott, mikor látta megérkezni Beyoncét Jay-Z-vel és a gyönyörű kislányukkal, Blue Ivy-val.  
Nem volt kedve a hoteljának étterméhez, így az egyik kedvenc [kínaizójába](https://s3-media4.fl.yelpcdn.com/bphoto/STD286h0X0MCC9yAqCOMUA/l.jpg) sétált, ami bő húsz percre volt tőle.  
Míg sorban állt, a telefonját böngészte, visszaírt Gemma üzeneteire és küldött egy képet Niallnek, hiszen ez a kajálda az egyik kedvencük volt. Már csak ketten álltak előtte, amikor megszólították.  
\- Harry? - a testén enyhe borzongás futott végig és lassan, tétován megfordult. Szemei előtt nem más, mint Louis állt. Arcán döbbenet tükröződött, szemei meredten néztek a férfi kékjébe.  
\- Lou...Louis? - kérdezte hitetlenkedve, mire a másik férfi felnevetett és magához húzta. - Mit keresel itt? - kérdezte még mindig meghökkenve, de most már mosollyal az arcán. Louis közben beállt mellé, szemei aprónak tűntek a hatalmas vigyora miatt.  
\- Duncan megkért, hogy tartsak vele az üzleti útra. Azt mondta, csak pár óra lesz, aztán együtt megnézzük a várost. - megrázta a fejét csalódottan, majd vett egy mély lélegzetet és Harryre nézett. - El sem hiszem, hogy összefutottunk, azt hittem a Grammyn leszel egész este. - Louis hangján érezhető volt, hogy Ő sem hiszi ezt el, csak úgy mint Harry. Mintha az égiek is úgy akarták volna, hogy Ők itt legyenek ketten.  
\- Túl fáradtnak éreztem magam hozzá. - megvonta a vállát, majd rendeltek, hiszen a sor elfogyott előlük.  
Miután megkapták az elviteles dobozaikat, kisétáltak a büféből és elindultak céltalanul.  
\- El sem hiszem, hogy itt vagy. Azt mondtad, várost nézni szeretnél... Tekintve, hogy este van, nem sok mindent tudunk megnézni, de ha gondolod, itt nem messze van egy csodás és nyugodt park, ahova elmehetünk elfogyasztani a kaját. - vetette fel Harry, mire Louis egyből beleegyezett. - Annak nagyon örülnék Haz. - ajkain a szokásos Harry mosoly pihent, amitől szívét melegség öntötte el.  
Útközben viccelődtek és beszélgettek, az egész olyan volt, mintha Ők ketten egy párt alkotnának, akik munka után elmennek egy romantikus parki vacsorára. Az egész kombinációból már csak a kézfogás és természetesen a szerelmi kapcsolat hiányzott.  
A parkban találtak egy üres padot, asztallal és semmiségekről beszélgetve, elfogyasztották ételüket. Louis nevetett és nyíltan beszélt felé, de Harry figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy párszor a telefonjára pillantott és halkan felsóhajtott. Harry tudja jól, hogy illetlenség kérdezősködni, de Ő is csak ember, és furdalta a kíváncsiság.  
\- Lou... minden rendben köztetek? Mármint, nem akarok tolakodó lenni, de nem tűnsz a leg... - félbehagyta a mondatot, mert Louis szemeiben fájdalom, bánat és szomorúság tündökölt. Felsóhajtott, és befejezte a kérdést helyette, egy keserű mosollyal az arcán.  
-Boldogabbank? Harry, nem tudom, hogy hogyan is érzek. Csalódott vagyok leginkább? - a kijelentése inkább kérdésnek hatott - Nem tudom, egyszerűen túl nehéz lenne elmagyarázni, mi is a helyzet köztünk. Tudod, az egyetem alatt jöttünk össze és szinte az első perctől kezdve tudtam, hogy Vele szeretném leélni az életemet. - vett egy mély lélegzetet, Harrynek eközben összeszorult a szíve. Egy részt azért, mert Louis hangjában hatalmas elgyötörtség hallatszott, mást részt pedig a szavai miatt. - De mostanság úgy érzem, a karrierje fontosabb Neki, mint Én. Biztosan emlékszel, hogy az esküvő tortakóstoláson sem volt ott, és ha jobban belegondolok, sehol sem volt és nincs ott, ahol kellene. Mindig csak a munka és munka és lassan már úgy érzem, hogy Én magam, egyedül fogok az oltár előtt állni. - vállai előre zuhantak, gyönyörű kék szemei most szürkén csillantak meg a ki nem ejtett könnyek miatt. - És a legrosszabb, ami miatt a legundorítobban érzem magam, az az, hogy már nem vagyok abban biztos, hogy akarom-e ezt a kapcsolatot folytatni. Tudod mindig arról beszéltünk, lesz egy szép esküvőnk, gyerekeink, de így hogyan Harry? Mond hogyan kellene nekem egymagam helyt állni kettő helyett? És ha ez nem lenne elég, ott van Duncan anyja, Ellie... - a nő nevét méreggel ejtette ki a száján. - Aki még mindig úgy gondolja, hogy a fia nem meleg, ez csak egy átmeneti időszak számára... - mérgesen az asztalra csapott és hangosan felsóhajtott. - Sajnálom, nem akartam mind ezt rád zúdítani, csak nem is tudom... Te egy nagyszerű férfi vagy Harry, hihetetlenül kedves, tehetséges, vicces és gondoskodó és valószínűleg a lista csak bővülni tud... Nem érdemlem meg, hogy a lelki szemetesem legyél, sajnálom. - hiába küzdött, szemeiből a könnyek potyogni kezdtek.  
Harry felállt és az alacsonyabb férfi mellé ült és szorosan magához vonta a férfit. Ajkai automatikusan elkezdték puszilni a homlokát, arcát, szemhéját, nóziját, nem törődve az agyával, ami hevesen tiltakozott tevékenysége láttán.  
\- Louis... - suttogta halkan Harry, mikor szipogása szinte nem hallatszott már. - Rám mindig számíthatsz, szívesen leszek, ahogyan Te fogalmaztál, a lelki szemetesed. Minden csepp boldogságot megérdemelsz a világon, és a mai estétől kezdve azon leszek, hogy mind azt meg is adjam neked, rendben? - nem várt választ, de Louis finoman a nyakába bólintott, érezte, ahogy a férfi a meleg levegőt rá fújja, Harry testén végig futott a borzongás. - Gyerünk, állj fel szívem. - felsegítette a férfit, majd letörölte könnyeit az arcáról. - Tudom mire van szükséged és szerencsénkre, a közeli Tesco biztosítani fogja azt számunkra. - rákacsintott, majd összeszedte a szemetüket és kéz a kézben elindultak a bevásárlóközpont felé, ami kábé tíz percnyire volt tőlük.  
Louis a séta közben közelebb húzódott Harryhez, ujjaikat összefonta és a másik kezével Harry karjába karolt, így szinte olyan volt, mintha Louis neki támaszkodna, fejét finoman Harry bicepszére döntötte. Nem fog hazudni, ennyire jól még nem érezte magát séta közben, csak azt sajnálta, hogy milyen körülmények között történik ez meg.  
A Tescoban megvettek egy doboz csokoládés-mentás jégkrémet, ami Louis kedvence volt, majd taxiba ülve, elmentek Harry hotelszobájába, Louis kérésére. Azt mondta, most sok lenne Neki látni Duncan cuccait, amit Harry megtudott érteni.  
Amint megérkeztek, átöltöztek, - Harry adott egy kényelmes pólót és nadrágot Louisnak - természetesen külön helyiségben, majd bedőltek az ágyba a jégkrémmel és két kanállal a kezükben.  
Netflixen beraktak a 'Szerelmünk lapjait', pont úgy, mint legutóbb. Nem számít, Harry hányszor látta már, ez film számára mindig klasszikus marad.  
A film közepén a jégkrémből már nem maradt semmi, Louis aranyosan és kényelmesen betakarózott, feje Harry mellkasán pihent. Nem telt el tíz perc, mire a férfi halkan elkezdett szuszogni alatta. Harry elmosolyodott, ujjait karamell színű hajába túrta és finoman simogatni kezdte. Pár perc múlva az elmúlt fáradtság rátört és pillanatokon belül mély álomba szenderült, arcán a boldog görbület levakarhatatlan volt.  
  
Mikor felébredt, az ágy túl üres és hideg volt mellette. Pár másodpercig fészkelődött, majd felült az ágyban és lassan körbenézett a szobában. Az este adott ruhák szépen összehajtva a bőröndjén pihentek, és csak egy cetli, az éjjeli asztalon volt az emlékeztető, hogy Louis tényleg itt volt. Magához vette a lapot és többször elolvasta a pár mondatot.  
  


_' Köszönök szépen Harry mindent, sokat jelentett a számomra, Te, sokat jelentesz a számomra. Te vagy a kedvenc lelki szemetesem, akármennyire is csúnya ez a szó. Louis '_

 

Harry elmosolyodott és akármekkora butaság is, magához ölelte és párszor meg is puszilta. Ránézett az órára, ami reggel kilenc órát mutatott. Két óra múlva indul a gépe Londonba. Összeszedte a cuccait, beágyazott, kidobta a szemetet, majd kisétált a szobából és kicsekkolt a lakosztályból. A reptérre taxival ment, hatalmas vigyorral az arcán, ujjai között Louis cetlije pihent, amit folyamatosan olvasgatott magában. Mikor megérkezett, kifizette a sofőrt és gondosan eltéve a cetlit a babarózsaszín telefontokjába, kiszállt és besétált az egyik közeli Subwaybe. Rendelt magának egy szendvicset kávéval, majd miután elfogyasztotta azt, beállt a sorba és most először életében, boldogan szállt fel a gépre. _'_

 

_Otthon találkozunk, remélem minden rendben van veled. Drága lelki szemetesem. xx '_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sziasztok!
> 
> Először is bocsánatot szeretnék kérni, amiért ilyen későn jött a 8. fejezet. Sok fejlemény volt az életemben, ami miatt nem tudtam írni, illetve a munkám miatt nem nagyon volt energiám.
> 
> A fejezet elejét bő egy hónapja kezdtem el, akkor kezdődtek a családi problémáim, így félbe maradt az írás. De ma volt időm, és igaz, nem érzem a legjobbnak, de attól még elégedett vagyok vele. :)
> 
> Pici bele látást kaphattunk Louis és Duncan problémáiba és Harry zavaros életébe. A fejezetbe csatoltam képeket, ha érdekelne, hogy hogyan is néz ki az a bögre, amit leírtam, illetve a Hotelről és a Kínai kajáldáról. 
> 
> Ha tetszett a fejezet, mint mindig, kérlek kattintsatok a szivecskére és hagyjatok nekem Kudost! Köszönöm szépen az eddigi kommenteket, kérlek írjatok bátran, minden betűnek örülök. Legyen további szép napotok, Zsani :) xx


End file.
